


Обескураживающие и странные происшествия

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Fictionalised 19th century, Ghosts, Gothic, Horror, M/M, Mutual Pining, Passion, Slow Burn, Witch!Kylo, Байронические герои, Загадочное убийство, возможны непристойности
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: Будучи учеником скучной школы на болотах, Кайло Рен имел лишь одного друга — рыжеволосого паренька, чей острый язык его и привлёк. Но их разлучают. Став старше, Кайло устраивается учителем в Стормфилд Холл — поместье загадочного лорда Арканиса. Прошлое Кайло обрушивается на него как в виде его нанимателя, так и необычных обстоятельств, выявивших связи с силами, что давно должны были быть разорваны.





	1. Единица - горе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Strange and Unnerving Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667201) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



      В этот день нечего было и думать о прогулке. Угрюмые тучи едва не поглотили Салем целиком, а из густого жёлтого тумана доносились раскаты грома. Маленький Бен прижался лицом к холодному стеклу, вглядываясь в происходящее за окном.  
      — Адский день, — отметил отец, возясь с медными пуговицами своего фрака. Бен широко улыбнулся. Ему привычен был ковбойский костюм Хана: эта его шляпа и парусиновые штаны — а над его попытками выглядеть порядочно всегда хотелось только смеяться.  
      — Ты уже побрился? — крикнула Лея где-то наверху.  
      — Когда-нибудь это обязательно произойдёт, — пробрюзжал Хан и взъерошил волосы Бена, шагая мимо. — Бен до сих пор не переоделся из своей ночной рубашки, — повысив тон, объявил он и стал подниматься по широкой лестнице.  
      — Бен, милый, ты можешь простудиться! Где Арти?  
      Бен осторожно соскользнул с подоконника, опасно приземлившись у камина, и чуть не споткнулся об игрушечный паровозик, что должен был быть убран на место к приезду гостей. Поразмыслив над этой проблемой, он решил просить помощи слуги при первом удобном случае и оказался у книжной полки. Он нахмурился, глядя на названия, ещё не имея достаточных знаний, чтобы прочесть все буквы, и стал вынимать тома один за другим, отдавая предпочтение тем, что были с картинками — остальные же были отброшены в кучу.  
      Он слышал, как его миссис Матушка Генерал торопливо поднимается и спускается, неустанно выкрикивая приказы, как в былые времена на поле боя. У него имелись определённые причины ненавидеть приёмы: то, с каким возбуждением матушка занимается приготовлениями и превращает его милый дом в шумный улей, то, как жалит даже самая ласковая просьба выпрямить спину и поздороваться. Он дал себе слово, что более не позволит себе впутаться в это и показаться в каком-нибудь напыщенном платье, выслушивая комплименты «маминым» глазам и «папиной» улыбке. Он спрячется, он знает место. Он ухватил с полки том _«Ис_ория Бри_ански_ П_иц»_  и поспешил вернуться на подоконник. Влезши, он сел по-турецки и задёрнул тяжёлую алую портьеру. Гостиная скрылась, оставляя его в пылающем, золотисто-алом сумраке.  
      Но этого света было достаточно, чтобы он смог прочесть. Корешок захрустел, будто пытаясь упрекнуть его в нетерпеливости. Бен начал с упоением рассматривать картинки птиц из старой матушкиной страны — _британских птиц_ , незнакомых и потрясающих. Его ни капли не интересовали красноречивые их описания, намного интереснее было изобретать свои собственные истории и названия:  _птица охоты, кривоклюв, ветроловка_ . Вдруг, зазвенел высокий голос Арти, окликая его:  
      — Юный господин, прошу Вас, юный господин, отзовитесь.  
      Он даже задержал дыхание. Уже через мгновенье дверной колокольчик оповестил о прибытии первого раннего гостя — Адмирала Кого-то Там. Шёпот Арти донёсся откуда-то рядом:  
      — Мы нигде не можем найти юного господина.  
      Хан ворчливо отвечал:  
      — Не мог же он просто провалиться сквозь землю, — а затем менее уверенно: — Не мог ведь?  
      Ох, он бы очень этого желал. Однажды, в ещё более раннем возрасте, у него даже получилось, и его родители и слуги блуждали с фонариками по лесу, выкрикивая его имя, в то время как он сам сидел на поляне, ужаснувшийся тем, какое он вызвал у всех беспокойство, и слишком запуганный, чтобы показаться. Его озарил белый свет факела, словно распыляя волшебную пыль, и показалась матушка. Заключив его в объятия, она целовала его голову и говорила: «Пообещай мне, что ни за что не поступишь так снова».  
      Портьеры вмиг распахнулись, и Хан сгрёб его за плечи. С тяжёлым стуком была обронена книга, страницы смялись. Бен потянулся было за нею, но тут же был отдан Арти.  
      — Он здесь! Принесите его платье.  
      — Моя книга! — запротестовал Бен, вырываясь из чужих рук.  
      — Ты получишь свою книгу, когда приоденешься. Ради матушки, — объяснил Хан, а затем крикнул: — Идём-идём!  
И в этот момент Трипио, чей голос был пропитан ужасом, воскликнул:  
      — …с острыми пулями! Право, сэр, что ежели маленький господин их найдёт?  
      Бену были совершенно неинтересны оставленные револьверы, ему нужна была его книга. Арти, пытавшийся затащить мальчика вопреки его сопротивлению вверх по лестнице, несмотря на своё маленькое телосложение, оказался на удивление сильным, и Бен принялся колотить его полный живот, крича:  
      — Пустите!  
      — Ой-ой-ой, что здесь происходит? — послышался голос выглянувшего из передней Адмирала. Бен завопил, как дикарь, и впился ногтями в лицо Арти, едва не задевая глаза.  
      — Ну всё, по́лно, — Хан подорвался к ним. Арти вытянул руки, держа его, как вредного кота. Адмирал усмехнулся, и Бену захотелось вогнать в него зубы, разжевать и разорвать.  
      — Вон, вон! — требовал он. Хан перебросил его через плечо, и теперь, как бы он не крутился, высвободиться не мог. Он был в ловушке, беспомощный и униженный. На его начавшийся плач, как по волшебству, появилась матушка во всём своём убранстве, но на помощь ему она не кинулась.  
      — Мне ужасно жаль, — сказала она Адмиралу, на что тот махнул рукой. — Он на Вас набросился?  
      — Не устраивай сцену, — прошептал Хан Бену на ухо. Он весь трясся, задыхаясь в собственных всхлипах. Хан опустил его к своей груди, прижав крепко и покачивая. Бен слабо ударил его кулаком.  
      — Пустите меня, — стал просить он.  
      — Ты куда-то спешишь, а?  
      — Я хочу, — тяжело дыша, выговорил Бен, указывая вниз, — я хочу сва-сва-свою книжку!  
      — Чёрт возьми, весь этот цирк из-за этой треклятой книжки?  
      И снова нахлынули слёзы. Это была хорошая книжка, и он хотел её отстоять, но понял, что сейчас не сможет даже слова вымолвить. Хан принёс его в красную комнату и сбросил на крышку бельевого сундука.  
      — Посмотри на меня, сынок. Я принесу тебе книгу, ладно? Сиди здесь, пока не успокоишься, а потом я вернусь за тобой, чтобы привести тебя в порядок. Эта встреча очень, очень важна для твоей матери, нравится тебе это или нет, и ради неё мы пойдём ей навстречу. Мы друг друга поняли?  
      Бена хватило только на кивок. Ему хотелось попросить разрешения подождать в своей комнате, с игрушками, но Хан поспешил уйти, закрыв за собой дверь.  
      — Не закрывайте! — закричал Бен, но не был услышан.  
      Он утёр нос и взглянул кругом. Ох, как же он презирал эту комнату. Он никогда не говорил об этом родителям: это была комната с замысловатыми красными обоями и роскошными портьерами — комната бабушки Падме, считавшаяся самой красивой частью их особняка. Бена беспокоила кровать, похожая на клетку из-за её металлических грядушек; и что хуже: бабушка умерла именно в ней. Из-за узоров в виде огромных, пышных цветов она казалась всё ещё окровавленной.  
      Он решил, что был бы не против встретиться с духом бабушки. Она была прелестной леди, судя по портрету, висевшему перед ним: женщина возраста его матери и такая же красивая, с доброй улыбкой на устах и украшенными цветами волосами. Он только боялся увидеть её в её последние минуты. Ему не нравились умирающие люди: они громко кричали. Их вопли было слышно даже на другом конце улицы, будто они пытались достучаться до него:  _сделайте что-нибудь, спасите нас, пожалуйста, нам так страшно_ .  
      Хан вернулся со стаканом воды и книгой.  
      — Ты будешь себя хорошо вести? — спросил он.  
      Бен обнаружил свою книгу в ужасном состоянии: смятая, _уничтоженная_  — и начал всхлипывать. Не от отчаяния — злости. Он оттолкнул руку Хана, когда тот протянул воды, отчего та выплеснулась. Без лишних слов Хан вытер пролитое своим носовым платком, пока Бен свернулся прямо на полу. Они продолжали отапливать комнату, потому что Лее нравилось приходить сюда, чтобы скоротать вечер за чтением, но пол всё ещё был жутко холодным.  
      — На твоём месте я бы оккупировал диван и был несчастным там, — посоветовал Хан. — Я вернусь за тобой, когда придёшь в себя.  
      Бен уже пришёл в себя, всё ещё немного удручённый. Он ничего не сказал и продолжил лежать на полу лицом вниз. Секундное спокойствие снова превратилось в плач. Он услышал, как Хан вздохнул, поднялся и вышел. Щелчок — и дверь снова закрыта.  
      Слезы быстро иссякли. В горле сухо, забитый нос. Он сел, крепче прижимая книгу за уголок. Его обещание быть ласковее уже нарушено, нужно было больше стараться. Перелистывая страницы, он только пуще расстраивался: никакие красивые картинки не могли отвлечь его от варварски смятых страниц.  
      Гостей был полный дом. В уголке своего сознания он слышал громкие, как галдёж, их мысли. Пренеприятнейший шум, подбавляемый чужими эмоциями — он выцепил страх, замешательство, упрямство, надежду. Он привык к заволакивающим голову мыслям родителей и слуг — они были предсказуемы; но мысли новых людей он ненавидел всем сердцем. Он попробовал закрыть ладонями уши, но это не помогло. Никогда не помогало.  
      Вдруг: стук в окно.  _Настоящий_  звук, на блаженную секунду избавивший от голосов в голове.  _Ту-дук, ту-дук._  Он обернулся на него, думая, что это ветви голого дуба бьются о стекло, но это была сорока. Бен нахмурился. Обычно птицы не околачиваются у их дома перед дождём, да и тяжёлые тучи всё ещё висели в небе, предвещая шторм.  
      — Маленький мальчик, маленький мальчик, впусти меня, — заговорила сорока. Это был его собственный шёпот в голове. Сорока вновь постучала по стеклу. Бен увидел искру в её черных глазах. — Маленький мальчик, маленький мальчик, впусти меня.  
Он поднялся на ноги. Конечно, это была просто фантазия. Ни одно животное на его памяти не обладало даром речи, несмотря на то, что они довольно много думали, застряв в своём безмолвном мире.  
      — Как я могу тебе помочь? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.  
      — Я помогу тебе, если ты поможешь мне, — ответила Сорока. — У меня есть подарок для тебя, а у тебя есть подарок для меня, который я буду беречь. Впусти меня, и мы сможем ими обменяться.  
      — Это звучит честно, — заикаясь, согласился Бен. Он не ожидал, что она ответит.  
      Осторожными шагами он приблизился к окну, ощущая, как тянет в желудке и быстро бьётся сердце. Влекомый любопытством, он взялся за тяжёлый замок. Сорока смотрела за ним внимательно.  
      — Ты заставишь голоса уйти? — спросил он с надеждой. Сорока повернула голову под неестественным углом.  
      — Если таково твоё желание.  
      — Тогда входи, — пробормотал Бен и отворил окно.  
      Порывистый ветер ворвался в комнату вместе с Сорокой. Не успевая махать крыльями, она упала на пол. Бен попытался закрыть окно, преодолевая сильное сопротивление. Сорока вскочила на лапы, прыгая по комнате. Она вела себя чересчур странно. Бен проверил защёлку и обернулся к птице. От страха дыханье спёрло. Нужно быть смелым, твердил он себе, нужно просто быть смелыми и всё будет хорошо.  
      — Мой подарок, — попросил он деловито, задрав подбородок. Сорока оглядела его.  
      — Подними меня.  
      Бен подставил свою ладонь, и Сорока запрыгнула. Она была лёгкая, почти как пушинка. Бен поднял её, его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Его мать делала так, когда хотела, чтобы люди подчинились её воле, и это всегда работало.  
      Без предупреждения острый клюв больно врезался в лоб, и Бен взвыл от боли, бросая птицу; а та, расправив крылья, стала кружить около него. Он дотронулся до ушибленного места, но крови на пальцах не осталось, хотя он чувствовал, как что-то густое течёт из раны.  
      — Слышишь что-нибудь? — спросила Сорока.  
      — Только тебя, — сказал он тонким голосом. — И ветер.  
      — Внимательнее.  
      Он слышал, как беседуют гости и галдят на кухне: вот-вот достанут фарфоровую посуду, и отец скоро его заберёт.  
      — Я не слышу их мысли, — вдруг осознал он. Он не очень понимал, почему был этому не рад.  
      — Мой подарок, мой подарок, — пропела Сорока, всё кружа и кружа.  
      — А что тебе нужно?  
      Сорока остановилась. Не делая ни взмаха, она каким-то образом держалась на весу прямо у Бена перед лицом.  
      — Твои глаза, — ответила она. И раскрыла клюв.  
      Бен помнил, что кричал.  
      Он помнил, как взбегал по лестнице отец, крича его имя.  
      Следующее, что осталось в памяти, — как он лежал на коленях матери, задыхаясь и повторяя: «Я не вижу» — снова и снова. Он ощутил прикосновение к его влажному лбу, и как мать стала качать его — взад-вперед, взад-вперед. Тьма поглотила всё, хотя его глаза были открыты. Он чувствовал, как они горят.  
      — Несите соль! — крикнула Лея Хану. Заметивши собирающихся людей, она закрыла собой Бена, пряча его от чужих глаз. — Пожалуйста, уходите. Моему сыну очень плохо. Трипио, проводи, пожалуйста, гостей.  
      Сотни вопросов —  _генерал, что стряслось_  — но Лея не слушала. Она положила ладонь поверх его глаз, вынуждая его закрыть их, и коснулась губами макушки.  
      — Где Сорока? — спросил Бен, одержимый страшной мыслью, что она всё ещё может быть здесь и бесшумно кружить по комнате.  
      — Это была не сорока, дорогой, — сказала она так тихо, что только он мог её слышать. Он напрягся. — Это была совсем не сорока.  
      Спешно извиняясь, возвратился Хан, отворяя дверь и падая на колени перед ними. Он взял Бена за руку, сжав её крепко, а Лея отняла ладонь, Бен моргнул во всепоглощающую пустоту.  
      — У него чёрные глаза, — прошептал Хан ослабевшим голосом. — Как…  
      — Дорогой, — позвала Лея, обхватывая лицо сына. — Милый, послушай. Тебя заколдовали. Я постараюсь снять проклятие, но тебе нужно открыть ротик. Это будет неприятно сначала, но я обещаю, что потом тебе станет лучше. Хан?  
      Хан поднёс солонку, и Лея помогла придержать рот Бена открытым, чтобы он смог засыпать соль. С тем, как она заполняла рот, Бен кричал всё громче. Было больно, жгуче. Он начал выкашливать её, пуская слюну по подбородку, пока Лея пыталась его успокоить.  
      — Прости, но тут почти кончилась. Может, хватит? Ему не навредит?  
      — Сыпь всё, — прошептала Лея, и Бен слышал боль в её голосе, но больше не мог быть уверенным в чужих эмоциях. Оглохший на мысли и незрячий, он сквозь боль глотал соль. В желудке каша, и он будто бы горстями ел стекло, судя по ощущениям в горле. Он плакал, а эти проклятые глаза оставались сухими, словно наказывая его за все слёзы, пролитые из-за пустяков. Он был уверен, что умрёт, что растворится в этой тьме, отрезавшей его от мира. Что всё растворится в ней.  
      — Закройте двери и окна, — сказала Лея Хану. — Пусть уйдут все, кроме Арти и Трипио. После этого никого нельзя впускать и выпускать. Принеси с кухни шалфей, можжевельник, и, если найдёшь, бузину. Ещё мне нужно молоко, мёд и самый острый нож. Зажги канделябры, в углах не должно быть теней.  
      — Ты должна связаться с Люком, — просил Хан. — Чем скорее, тем лучше.  
      — Дай мне неделю, — Лея сжала руку Бена. — Я могу его спасти.  
  
      Семь дней и семь ночей он метался, поглощаемый тьмой и немочью. Его нещадно лихорадило, он был прикован к кровати. Его положили в бабушкиной комнате под надзором матери, поящей его молоком, смешанным с кровью и мёдом. Словами, которые она шептала, можно было зажечь звезду. Бен никогда не знал о её способностях. Он понимал, что она делает это только для того, чтобы спасти его.  
      На седьмую ночь всё казалось тщетным. Каждый раз, проверяя свечи, Хан медлил, будто чувствуя, что если уйдёт, то больше никогда не увидит сына.  
      — Поспи, милый, — просила Лея, держа его ладонь. — Поспи.  
      Во сне они плыли в океане. Там был остров, на котором их ждал дядя Люк. И Бен мог видеть.  
      — Ты должна отвезти его ко мне, — сказал Люк.  
      — Тогда я потеряю его, — возразила Лея.  
      — Иначе ты можешь потерять его навсегда.  
      Они проснулись до зари. Лея намыла его и приодела, а Хан уложил его поклажу.  
      — Ты прочтёшь все-все книжки, когда сможешь видеть, — проговаривал он, и его колеблющийся голос звучал отдалённо. Было всё труднее и труднее воспринимать звуки — Бен слышал, будто из-под воды. Хан обвязал его глаза своим платком. — Я знаю, ты, должно быть, не понимаешь, в чём дело, зол и напуган, но запомни на будущее: я женился на ведьме, и, чтобы защитить тебя, она перестала колдовать. Но в тебе заключена та же сила. Мы были неправы, притворяясь и надеясь, что это не так, и она привлекла что-то очень могущественное и древнее, непосильное даже твоей матери, поэтому ты поедешь к дяде: он сможет с ним справиться и защитить тебя. Мы не можем поехать с тобой, но будем писать тебе и навещать так часто, как только сможем. Я обещаю, что скоро всё снова будет хорошо. Не забывай нас, — Хан обнял его, но Бен не нашёл сил обнять в ответ — руки словно свинцовые.  
      Его посадили на пароход — огромного, железного зверя — в сопровождении Трипио и Арти. Теперь его звали Кайло Рен.  
      — Первая часть от Скайуокера, а вторая — от Соло, это не сложно запомнить, — объясняла Лея, возясь с его плащом. — Рен звучит почти как Бен. Держи своё настоящее имя у сердца: в нём заключена сила. Я буду думать о тебе день и ночь, мы обязательно встретимся во снах. Оглянуться не успеешь, как мы снова будем вместе, — она прижала его ближе, шепча ему на ухо: — В тебе течёт моя кровь. У тебя моя сила и удача отца, всё будет хорошо. Пообещай мне.  
      Недели поездки показались кругами ада. Их чуть не оставил Трипио, но возможная потеря его не встревожила. Душа его, казалось, существовала отдельно, гниющая в углу, как ненужный, забытый плюшевый медведь, а его слабенькое тело заполонила тьма. Овладевшая им, она вела себя тихо, постепенно просачиваясь внутрь и избегая привкуса соли, отдающиеся в памяти слова матушки, молоко, кровь, травы. Зажжённые отцом огоньки затухали, оставляя после себя тепло, как последнюю надежду, направляющую его.  
      Он всё ещё был в тумане, когда они добрались до берегов Англии, и лишь понял, что уже сидит в экипаже и они направляются против течения реки. Его доставили в Ловуд, в заведение дядюшки для мальчиков с тяжёлой судьбой. Под покровом ночи его отвели в капеллу с тысячами зажжённых огней. Наместник Люк уже ждал его.  
      — У него кататония, — голос Трипио раскатисто прозвучал в задымлённом благоговениями воздухе. — Он отказывается говорить, есть и пить. Он был таким славным мальчиком, а теперь!..  
      — Честно, мне больше нравилось, когда он проказничал, — сказал Арти. — Вы можете его исцелить? — Он потянул Кайло за рукава, и тот слепо пошёл вперёд, спотыкаясь и вертя головой.  
      — Вы своё дело сделали, — обратился Люк к ним, опускаясь на корточки. Его одежда пахла так, словно пролежала несколько дней в подвале, но запах этот не скверный — запах воспоминаний. — А теперь ступайте; внутри вы сможете найти огонь и напиток, чтобы обогреться изнутри и снаружи, — он осторожно развязал узел, снимая повязку. Холодный шёлк соскользнул с глаз мальчика, и всё: прикосновения, запахи, звуки — всё призывало его увидеть. Капелла стала единственным кажущимся реальным местом с того момента, как он покинул красную комнату. — Взгляни на меня, дитя, — попросил Люк.  
      — Я не вижу, — отвечал Кайло, слыша, как замедлились шаги Трипио, и раздался скрип его туфель о мрамор, когда он развернулся.  
      — Юный господин! Неужто, заговорил!  
      — Ступайте, — повторил Люк, а затем вернулся к Кайло, грея своим вниманием, как солнечным светом. — Я здесь. Смотри. Увидь, — он приложил пальцы к его глазам и, будто отгоняя дурной сон, обвёл веки. С тем, как затворилась дверь капеллы, наступила тишина.  
 — У тебя сорочьи глаза, — протянул Люк. — Не удивительно, что ты не видишь. Открой свои.  
      — Я отдал их, — признался он, подавившись вырвавшимся всхлипом. Он затрясся от страха, стыда, и немая темнота показалась единственным местом, где он мог спастись от этой боли; но осторожные прикосновения Люка, заставляли вернуться в страшащую реальность, напоминающую о тяжком бремени невольно совершённых ошибок.  
      — Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — заверял его Люк, подхватывая мысли. — Тебя обманули. Это была нечестная сделка. Это не по твоей вине.  
      Кайло закивал.  _Пожалуйста, заставьте это уйти_ , думал он, не смея произнести вслух слова, которыми себя же и проклял. Люк огладил его виски и прижался своим лбом к его.  
      — Повторяй за мной: я не птица…  
      — Я не птица… — пробормотал он неуверенно. В голове послышалось хлопанье крыльев и стучащая клювом о череп Сорока: ложь, ложь, ложь.  
      — Что томится в неволе, — шум стих за словами Люка.  
      — Что томится в неволе, — громче.  
      — Сетям неподвластна свобода и неколебимая воля моя.  
      — Сетям неподвластна свобода и неколебимая воля моя, — повторил Кайло, стискивая кулаки. — Сетям неподвластна свобода и неколебимая воля моя, — в третий раз — срываясь на крик: —  _Сетям неподвластна свобода и неколебимая воля моя!_  
      С пронзительным визгом разорвалась тёмная завеса. Теперь были и свечи, как парящие в воздухе звёзды, и небесно-голубые глаза Люка, и его засиявшая улыбка.  
      — Добро пожаловать в Ловуд, — сказал тот и взлохматил его волосы.  
  
      Для десятилетнего Кайло сорочье проклятье осталось лишь далёким, но прочно хранившемся в памяти воспоминанием. Люк твердил, что опасность ещё не миновала.  
      Но трудно было представить, что в Ловуде ему могло что-то угрожать. Было что-то успокаивающее в мрачном унынии этого места. Небо низко висело над вездесущими болотами, и было слышно, как ветер играется травой. Огромные, старые как мир валуны, цветы с шипами и воды, так и норовящие утянуть тебя в свои глубины. Кто придёт за ним на ничейную землю?  
      А школа — крепость; с порушенными сводами и аркбутанами, с сырыми и холодными стенами, пахшими погребом; этим запахом пропиталась даже одежда — серая шерстяная униформа, от которой чесалось тело и которую обязывались носить все. Около пятидесяти мальчишек разных возрастов, и все не одинаково, но брошенные. Кайло же не считал себя одним из них — у него был секрет: ароматный, запечатанный сургучом с фамильной печатью, наполненный словами заботы — мамины письма. В ночи, свернувшись на узкой кровати, он плакал, трясясь под тонким одеялом, и его слёзы принадлежали любимой Новой Англии, солнечному Массачусетсу, людным улицам Салема. Он грезил о своём возвращении, как кинется к матушке, обнимется с отцом, и никто из них даже не подумает о том, чтобы снова разлучиться.  
      Люк даже не пытался заполнить эту пустоту: он относился к нему так же, как и ко всем, предупредив, чтобы он не держался своего рода и чина, ведь несколько лет назад отречение от них позволило ему выжить. «Отказ от наследства сделал мне только пользу», — объяснял он. Но это был _его_  выбор, а Кайло бы сам никогда не отказался от своего права быть любимым.  
      Из-за своей отчуждённости он не водил дружбу, из-за острого языка казался чёрств. Все обвинения он считал чепухой; просто завистью, которая его выводила. Его злость только подливала масла в огонь одиночества: пока другие играли, он посвящал своё время книгам, желая закрепить полученные знания, обогатиться новыми, совершенствоваться и забыть о магии; желая  _доказать_ , что он лучше других.  
      События, переменившие дальнейший ход его жизни, случились в одну из воскресных ночей, когда тучи заволокли небо и звёзды вместе с ним, когда появился мальчик с пламенными волосами. Когда его привезли, все уже видели десятый сон; изведённый тоской Кайло уловил перешёптывания, но, услышав мамин голос, тут же о них забыл. По его пробуждению обнаружилось, что спальное место напротив — гроб, пустующий с тех пор, как жизнь его прошлого обладателя унёс сыпной тиф, — было занято. Поскольку новоприбывший был обращён спиною, Кайло мог разглядеть немного: аккуратно уложены рыжие волосы, одет неплохо, на нём даже был красиво вышитый плащ. И он всё ещё не снял ботинок.  
      Звон раздался сразу после того, как Кайло заметил нового ученика. Он вскочил на ноги, заправил постель и помчался к длинному столу, на котором расставлены были чаши с водой для умывания. Кайло заметил, как шум и гам остальных разбудили мальчика. Он встал на ноги, и Кайло ненавязчиво оглядел его через плечо: высокий и худощавый, на его круглом детском личике виднелись острые скулы и недовольная морщинка меж бровей. Он подошёл к чаше, ближайшей к Кайло, и сощурился, будто сомневаясь в дальнейших действиях. Кайло проломил покрывающий воду лёд, и его улыбка гордая, пускай местами и беззубая.  
      — Я бы предпочёл горячую ванну, — прохрипел мальчик, и ученики, услышавшие его, загоготали.  
      Его звали Август Бёрнс. За две недели он заработал себе репутацию кичливого: никогда не отзывался на имя, ни разу не попытался ни с кем заговорить, отказывался играть. Но он оказался весьма прилежным учеником, смогшим посоперничать с Кайло и, в силу своего возраста и опыта, даже опередить. Кайло чувствовал с ним невероятную схожесть. Среди простых сирот, они были единственными выходцами из благородных семей, превосходящие всех, рождённые для великого. Впрочем, попытка сдружиться окончилась неудачно: Август счёл его одним из тех безнадёжных детей, у которых нет будущего.  
      В один снежный понедельник они по наставлению отправились на свежий воздух, и Кайло позволил себе лишь посмотреть на Августа издали. Ещё не так давно он бы увязался хвостом, балабоня что-нибудь эдакое, и остался бы в дураках;  _но я уже вырос из этого_ , заверял он себя. Август направил в его сторону жалостливый взгляд; форменное пальто его свисало с узких плеч, брюки же были слишком коротки для его длинных ног: из-за туфель, обутых явно не по погоде, проглядывалась кожа. Щёки и нос порозовели от мороза; он бродил вдоль ограды, пока остальные были увлечены снежной битвой, и вёл палкой по деревянным доскам, слушая стук.  _Как глупо,_  раздумывал Кайло,  _вместо того, чтобы общаться со мной, он занимается такой нелепицей._ Он смог вынести книгу и, устроившись на ступенях, уже был готов изображать увлечённость ею, отвергая всех остальных одним своим видом. Под радостный визг снежок угодил прямо Августу за шиворот. Кайло сочувствующе поморщился. Пока Август пытался избавиться от снега, остальные захохотали.  
      — В атаку! — громко объявил их предводитель — Пэрри, крепкий семнадцатилетний парень.  
      Ребята с гвалтом обрушились на Августа. Его со всех сторон обстреливали снегом, пока он, павши на колени, предпринимал жалкие попытки защитить голову.  
      — Это  _жульничество_ ! — воскликнул один из мальчишек.  
      — Будь мужчиной, — сказал ему Пэрри, скалясь и хватая за ворот, — или отбивайся!  
      Он зачерпнул огромными руками ещё снега, чтобы запихать ему; раздался треск. За ним жуткий вопль, и Кайло вскочил на ноги. Пэрри отшатнулся: та палка, которую Август держал в руках, была расколота надвое и теперь торчала в его глазу. Кровь просачивалась сквозь пальцы, пока он закрывал руками лицо и кричал, кричал, кричал.  
      — Кто посмел поднять на меня руку?! — рявкнул Август, перекрикивая чужой плач. Он ткнул в воздух острым концом палки, и мальчишки отскочили назад. Август повторил с вызовом: — Кто ещё попробует?  
      Примчался учитель, крича:  
      — Брось это сию же секунду! Брось!  
      Кайло оторвался от мистера Уоткинса и встретился с взглядом Августа — спокойным и сосредоточенным. Но как только он отдал палку, на его лице появился шок, и дрожащими губами он проговорил:  
      — Это случайность… Мы просто играли… Ах, простите, мне так жаль! Это была просто игра… мы играли, сэр!  
      Никто не возразил, и были только стенания Пэрри.  
  
      — У меня есть основания сомневаться в правдивости сей истории, — говорил Люк, — но, даже если твой поступок был неумышленным, это не отменяет наказания за него.  
      Их собрали в трапезной; все в мокрых от растаявшего снега одеждах, возящие по полу грязь запачканными ботинками. Август стоял перед Люком, склонив голову. Кайло впервые видел Люка таким недовольным: его исцарапанные ветром щёки бледны, а глаза сверкают голубым, но он даже не повышает голоса. Он показал Августу перевёрнутое ведро и произнёс:  
      — Ты будешь стоять на нём целый день; тебе не позволено ни есть, ни пить. Мы впустили тебя в наш дом в час нужды; ты должен заслужить либо довериться. И покаяться.  
      Август открыл рот и уже собрался было что-то сказать, но, передумав, влез на ведро. Люк смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди: так Август был выше его, но у Люка всё ещё было над ним превосходство. С явным разочарованием на лице, он оглядел ученика сверху донизу, а затем отступил.  
      — Всем остальным: вы будете заходить ко мне по одному и подробно расскажете, что вы видели. Всё, что вы скажете, останется между нами, но повлечёт последствия на виновного. Пожалуйста, примите утреннюю трапезу во время ожидания. Я оставляю вас под надзором мистера Гудвина и мистера Кватльбаума. И что бы ни слова.  
      Ни одно из указаний не исполнилось. Когда Кайло пригласили в комнату, Люк стоял у печи и выглядел весьма удручённо.  
      — Они все сказали, что это была случайность.  
      Кайло сдержал улыбку.  
      — Это была случайность, дядя.  
      Люк вздохнул.  
      — Ты знаешь, что я читаю мысли.  
      — Хочешь, чтобы  _они_  знали? — с вызовом спросил Кайло. — Что ты им скажешь? Как ты узнал правду, если тебе никто не сказал?  
      Люк наклонил голову.  
      — Почему тебя это так забавляет, Кайло?  
      — Потому что правосудие вершится, — выпалил он. — Они измывались над ним, они слабые. Все. Они распускали грязные слухи и крали наши порции. Пэрри получил по заслугам…  
      — Ни один ребёнок не заслуживает такого, — перебил Люк. — Я думал, ты умеешь сочувствовать людям.  
      — Я сочувствую; но только не Пэрри.  
      Люк обошёл свой письменный стол и неуверенно коснулся поверхности. Здесь лежали перо и кипа бумаг — почерк небрежен, словно его хозяин был зол.  
      — Они будут бояться его, — сказал он. — А затем начнут поклоняться — искать расположения; око за око, месть; это так по-библейски, что посыл тот же, — он вздохнул.  
 — Заруби себе на носу, Кайло: Бог Ветхого Завета свергнут обещанием прощения, любви и доброты.  
      — Вы не верите в Бога, — выпалил Кайло, только осознав. Люк нащупал свой крест.  
      — Я знаю о более могущественном, а ты, к сожалению, прав: я не могу представить доказательства, не раскрыв свои способности. Август Бёрнс останется, пока. Я вынужден предупредить его родителей — как я сказал, ни один ребёнок не заслуживает страданий.  
      — Они плохие люди?  
      — Очень, — Люк опустил руку. — Будь верен своему сердцу. Не позволяй себе пылкости и ненависти: ты знаешь, что случается, когда злые силы одерживают верх.  
      Кайло задумался над советом дяди, выходя из комнаты, но быстро вернулся в реальность. После ланча Кайло свистнул немного хлеба и сунул Августу в карман, проходя мимо, а ночью раздобыл для него стакан воды.  
      — Быстро, пей, — прошептал он.  
      Август для него словно святой, столпник. Его волосы блестели в лунном свете, и удивление на лице стало первой искренней эмоцией.  
      — Что тебе нужно? — шептал Август. Кайло ухмылялся.  
      — Чтобы ты выпил.  
  
      Люк был прав: как только Август ступил на пол, товарищи стали держаться от него поодаль — из уважения. Все слухи о том, что он был бастардом высокопоставленного господина, тут же прекратились; на его кровати появилось ещё одно одеяло. Ему всегда уступали место у камина, оставляли самый толстый ломтик хлеба, масло в два слоя, сахар в кофе — вся это роскошь и для Кайло тоже.  
      Нельзя было сказать, что они были крепкими друзьями. Всё началось, когда Кайло повторял себе под нос урок, латынь, а Август, нахмурившись, остановился перед ним и укоризненно произнёс:  
      — D _i_ vide et  _i_ mpera. Работай над произношением.  
      — Ди-ви-де эт им-пе-ра, — с сильным акцентом сказал Кайло и широко улыбнулся. Август почти усмехнулся в ответ. Он взял его грифельную доску и, не найдя больше ошибок, возвратил.  
      — Откуда ты? — спросил он без особого интереса.  
      — Массачусетс.  
      — Как это пишется?  
      Кайло поморщил нос, и усмешка всё же сорвалась с уст Августа.  
      — Я ещё ни разу не видел, как оно пишется, — промямлил Кайло. Оно было в адресе матушки, но он всегда пропускал эту часть писем.  
      — Пошли, найдём его, — Август предложил ему руку. Он вытянул Кайло из-за стола, как только тот взял её, и они направились в библиотеку. Кайло чувствовал себя по-особенному, идя по школьным коридорам вместе с Августом. Все вокруг делали вид, будто увлечены уроками, и даже учителя не смели интересоваться об их маршруте. Лучше всего притворяться, что их не существует, выходило у Пэрри, но, возможно, это оттого, что видеть он стал хуже.  
      Август взял единственный атлас, который был у ловудской школы, и вручил Кайло.  
      — Мы ищем в Америке, не так ли?  
      Вместо ответа Кайло жадно раскрыл книгу, минуя страницу за страницей. Август грациозно опустился на пол, и он последовал примеру, скрещивая ноги лотосом и кладя книгу на колени.  
      — Расскажи мне всё, что нужно знать, о твоей стране, — просил Август. — Заинтересуй меня.  
      — Когда ты узнаешь всё, ты не поверишь ни во что из этого. Это самое волшебное место во всём мире. Всё началось, когда Бог создал его, назвав Эдемом…  
      —  _Чушь_ , — хмыкнул Август, но глаза загорелись.  
  
      Первая в его жизни дружба заставила задуматься о том, как все эти года — десятилетие! — он жил в одиночестве. Что могло быть лучше смеха Августа, позабавленного очередной шуткой? Его незаинтересованность в играх приносила Кайло искреннюю радость: он составлял ему компанию, делился известными сказками; иногда они шептались по ночам, прятались после служб: Кайло — всё ещё не переодевшийся, оба — в ризнице, уминают хлеб для причастия, но не чувствуют никаких признаков Тела Христова; Август даже пробовал запить вином, а ему сказал, чтобы тот и близко не подходил к алкоголю.  
      Он чувствовал себя особенным рядом с ним. Даже когда Август был в скверном настроении, было приятно просто прислушиваться к тишине вдвоём; но, когда Август был в духе, это было совершенным счастьем. Они ускользали на вечерние прогулки, говорили; они собирали бархатцы и шахматные рябчики, ощупывали лепестки. У полевых цветов был особый запах, который спасал во время нудных лекций: как нюхательную соль, стоило лишь вдохнуть задержавшийся на запястье аромат, и вот он уже на болоте, думал о ветре, укрощающем пламя волос друга. Августу не нравилось, что Кайло корчит гримасы на уроках; он сидел позади, со старшими ребятами, и Кайло, пытающийся обратить на себя внимание с первых рядов, отвлекал — но улыбку не сдержать, а позже — сплетни о недостатках учителя или проказах ученика.  
      Они были неразлучны. Принимали вместе свою скромную трапезу, люди расступались перед ними в коридорах, а Кайло старался идти с ним в ногу. Он заметил, что начинает копировать осуждающий взгляд Августа и его привычку плотно смыкать губы.  
      Август часто хворал, и Кайло оставался у его кровати, читая. Его предметы были намного интереснее, и на всё непонятное Кайло требовал объяснение. Он воображал прогулки по древнему Риму, как они преодолевают Сахару верхом на верблюдах, как вместе противостоят Османской Империи; будучи в менее мечтательном настроении, он представлял, как привезёт Августа домой, представит американскому обществу и покажет аквиннские скалы, водопады Ройалстон, и, как они любили шутить, Край Света* в Хингеме.  
      Апрель для Августа снова обернулся немочью, но не такой сильной, как зимой, когда он кашлял кровью и стремительно терял вес. Сейчас же его несильно знобило, и сухой кашель не вызвал поводов для беспокойства. Утром у него был жар, и он не мог встать с постели. Кайло сбегал за сестрою, пообещал вернуться в обед и отправился на утренние занятия. Когда он, разрываясь от желания рассказать, как прошёл его день, вернулся, Августа не было.  
      В саду, за помощью садовнику с сиренью, он нашёл Люка. Стискивая в руках книги и хмурясь от солнца, он окликнул его:  
       — Где Август?  
      — У меня, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Люк. — Я боюсь, он серьёзно болен. Ему нужна постель у окон, чтобы постоянно подпитываться свежим воздухом и не давать жару подняться. Мы послали за доктором и предупредили его семью.  
      Нелепо. Сад жил, сладко благоухая, на болотах расцвела весна, и невозможно было представить, что здесь, среди кружащих пчел и бабочек, таилась смерть. Не сейчас.  
      — Всё правда настолько плохо или ты просто осторожничаешь? — голос сел.  
      Люк взглянул на него, на лице тревога, но взгляд холоден.  
      — Мы делаем всё, что можем, — произнёс он, — но я не думаю, что этого достаточно.  
      Кайло крутанулся на каблуках, бросая связку книг, и сорвался в школу, проносясь сквозь коридоры. Сердцебиение ощущалось где-то в горле, пока он повторял: «Нет, нет, нет!»  
      Он добрался, отгоняя прочь слёзы. Не касаясь ручки, он распахнул дверь, влетая в комнату, рухнул на колени. Август здесь, бледный, словно подушки, на которых он лежит, облачённый в ночнушку. Дышит. Хилый. Бледный. Кайло всхлипнул, сжимая его запястье.  
      — Вставай! Ты должен встать!  
      Август угрюмо забрюзжал и опустился ниже, натягивая одеяло до носу; волосы в полном беспорядке.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Они пророчат тебе умереть, — воскликнул Кайло.  
      — Вероятно, они правы, — промямлил Август, размыкая веки, и выглянул из-под кромки одеяла.  
      — Прошу тебя, прошу не умирай, — взмолился Кайло, трепетно сжимая его ладонь и касаясь ею своей щеки — холодная, влажная от пота.  
      — Я сделаю всё, что смогу, — пообещал Август. — Не плачь.  
      — Я толком и не узнал тебя, — заныл Кайло.  
      — Обижаешь. Ты мой единственный товарищ, Кайло Рен. Я бы сказал, мы узнали друг друга сполна.  
      — Это даже не моё настоящее имя.  
      — Как и Август Бёрнс не моё. Видишь, сколько у нас общего? — он рассмеялся с хрипотцой, затем закрыл глаза. Светлые ресницы затрепетали, когда лицо его дрогнуло.  
      — Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — вымолвил Кайло сквозь жалкие всхлипы.  
      — Я бы очень хотел поспать. Я так устал и так слаб, — в его голосе было явное негодование. Кайло ласково обвёл костяшки его пальцев.  
      — Можно я останусь рядом? — взмолился он.  
      Пауза.  
      — Если ты настаиваешь, — пробормотал Август. — Я был бы не против твоей компании. Здесь умертвляюще скучно, только твоя дружба была мне утешением…  
      — Не говори так, словно прощаешься, — перебил Кайло. — Не надо ностальгии, мы ещё здесь.  
      Не открывая глаз, Август ухмыльнулся.  
      — Прочитаешь мне что-нибудь, маленький друг? Что-нибудь запоминающееся… Чтобы в раю я смог похвастаться своим товарищем…  
      — Пошёл к чёрту, — зарычал Кайло и пихнул его в плечо.  
      — И перед чёртом тоже, — дразнил Август, — рассказать про дитя, моего брата, которого я был лишён…  
      — Ты старше всего лишь на пять лет!  
      — И который читал мне Шекспира, — с довольной улыбкой закончил Август и посмотрел на него. — Верно? Ричард Третий, думаю, или кто-нибудь из Генрихов.  
      — Ты меня не достоин, — заявил Кайло и поднялся, чтобы достать том. Он больше не плакал.  
  
      Семь ночей, семь дней и бесчисленное количество игр не обнадёживали. Кашель Августа только усилился, но они верили, что если всем сердцем пожелать, то он выздоровеет. Кайло, пренебрегая занятиями, сидел у кровати его, охраняя его беспокойный сон, как когда-то его матушка охраняла его.  
      — Я ничего не могу больше сделать? — тихо спрашивал он Люка. Август лежал неподвижно, разомкнув губы и шумно дыша.  
      — Ты не должен, — мрачно отозвался Люк.  
      — А ты? Никаких заклинаний, чар, трав? Разве ты не умеешь исцелять?  
      — В смерти нет ничего сверхъестественного. Это больно и несправедливо, но это случается. Нам лишь остаётся надеяться, что сейчас она обойдёт его стороной, — Люк подавил зевок; поскольку свою кровать он отдал, ему приходилось спать в хлеву, в сопровождении животных и кусающихся жуков. Он был готов свалиться, но Кайло его не жалел: он должен был что-то сделать, а не просто ждать катастрофы.  
      — Оставь нас тогда, — сказал он, — если тебе нечем помочь.  
      Он повернулся спиною, но заметил в отражении оконных стёкол, как оскорблён был этим Люк. Уходя, он не закрыл за собою дверь; Кайло поднялся и захлопнул её сильнее, чем следовало бы, потревожив этим Августа.  
      — Который час? — спросил он, садясь на кровати.  
      — Около девяти.  
      Август нахмурился и снова рухнул на подушки.  
      — Эта ночь кончится когда-нибудь?  
      — Она только началась.  
      — Я так от этого устал, — пожаловался Август. — От света, перетекающего в темноту, от пролетающих утр, дней. Я устал от безделья; я могу достичь того, что другим и не снилось, но лежу здесь, бесполезный, обременяющий…  
      — Не говори так, — возражал Кайло, но Август залился кашлем и не смог ответить.  
      Кайло сел на стул подле кровати и потянулся к его руке, но Август мотнул головой.  
      — Почитай мне, — упрашивал он в бреду. — Забей мне голову своими историями. Шекспира. Отдам королевство за Шекспира! Нынче нет ничего, что могло бы меня утешать; я говорил тебе, что твой акцент творит чудо? Плевать на Шекспира — его ямб меня ужасно томит, но твой голос — никогда. Благодари за это пуритан и заключённых: прибыв в Новый Свет, они сохранили старое. Моё произношение никогда не будет так близко к шекспировскому, как твоё, и каждый лондонский актёр тебе позавидует. Строки, рифмы, слова — твори свою магию.  
      Кайло покраснел до кончиков ушей и поспешил отвести взгляд. Следующей пьесой была «Макбет», которую Кайло нашёл очень подходящей Августу: его душу жалят скорпионы**.  
      — «Когда средь молний, в дождь и гром мы вновь увидимся втроем?»  
      — Ещё раз, — повторил Август, подражая его манере речи, и Кайло счёл это за приказ.  
      — «Когда средь молний, в дождь и гром мы вновь увидимся втроем?»  
      — «Когда один из воевод другого в битве разобьет», — процитировал Август.  
      Пьеса была коротка и окончилась быстро; Август заснул прежде, чем Кайло дошёл до финальной битвы Макбета и Малькольма, так что они остановились на пятом действии последнего акта. Кайло сделал закладку, потому что Август бы ни за что не захотел бы пропустить финальную речь и торжество. Он влез в его постель, сворачиваясь в излучаемой им горячке, и уснул, сложив голову на его груди и слушая чужое дыхание.  
      Он проснулся один. Из открытого окна были слышны луговые коньки и шелест кустарников под утренним ветром. Августа не было. Первой мыслью пришло в голову, что он сбежал, но почему без него и куда? Припав к окну, он выкрикнул его имя. Тишина. Что-то шевелилось вдалеке, но было явно больше, чем мальчик в ночнушке.  
      — Август Бёрнс! — заголосил он снова. — Август!  
      Появившийся в дверях Люк выглядел истомлённее: безнадёжно вскосмаченные светлые волосы и неизменно уставшие глаза. Ответ сам просился в голову; Кайло сжал подоконник, вонзая ногти в мягкое дерево.  
      — Он умер, — воскликнул он, — верно? Умер ночью. О, почему вы меня не разбудили?  
      — Почему я не… — сиплым голосом повторил Люк, потирая виски. Время застыло; Люк — «Отречение» сошедшее с холста, и Кайло — «Горе» во плоти. Ярость нахлынула, почти не позволяя услышать следующие слова Люка:  
      — Приехал его отец, чтобы забрать его на юг. Там хороший климат и воздух, он должен выжить.  
      — Его отец хотел от него избавиться, — дрожащим голосом сказал Кайло. — Он был бы счастлив его смерти. Он бы не приехал за ним.  
      — Я тоже был удивлён, — признался Люк.  
      — Ты из жалости мне лжёшь, да? — напирал Кайло.  
      — Я не собираюсь выслушивать твои обвинения, — отрезал Люк. Кайло не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы почувствовать его раскаяние.  
      — Лжец! — закричал он, и Люк, ссутулив плечи, молча закрыл за собою дверь.  
      Кайло не верил Люку — но и не верил в смерть Августа; это внутреннее противостояние травило душу. Время вылечит. Август ни за что бы не позабыл его, писал бы письма, полные сожаления, его шёпотом говорил бы ветер. Но никаких новостей, никаких.  
      Сердце ныло. Он безумел. Некого было хоронить, ничьему воскрешению было радоваться. Он вновь и вновь выпытывал информацию у Люка, рыскал в окрестностях, каждую неделю бегал на почту — ничего. Прошёл месяц, второй, третий, и жарким летним днём Кайло был готов перерывать безымянные могилы на маленьком пришкольном кладбище. Мистер Уоткинс выволок его оттуда и запретил появляться в саду всю неделю.  
      Ученики были рады тому, что Августа Бёрнса больше нет; никому не было интересно, что с ним. Тошно. Вскоре его место занял мальчик по имени Клеман; он был совсем мал и постоянно мочился. Кайло снова не принимали в игры, он снова один.  
      Шли годы; ни одна слезинка не проронена, благодаря живой надежде на чудо: что вот он, вернётся с юга — здоровый, счастливый, с замысловатой историей о всех невезениях, мешавших ему послать весточку.  
      К шестнадцатилетию его ожидало особое известие — от матушки, принятое им с огорчением. Лишь два слова —  _я живу!_  — и его счастию не нашлось бы предела. Она писала, что они прибывают отпраздновать, и она очень взволнована встречей. Кайло был рад — не чрезмерно; он побранил себя за это, потому что знал, что должен быть на седьмом небе: он так долго этого ждал — а теперь, когда настал момент свершения, это кажется суровым испытанием. Родители приезжали не в Ловуд и просили его самостоятельно добраться до Чандрилы в Камбрии. Он заставил себя не обижаться на это: в конец концов, они переплыли ради него океан. Проходящий по неизведанным дорогам, вдали от альма-матер, путь его был беспокоен.  
      Лея и Хан остановились в резиденции мисс Мон Мотмы. Они посчитали не нужным упомянуть, что она представляла собой целый дворец, находившийся во владении семейства ещё со времен правления Тюдоров. В его окрестностях Кайло, одетый в уже не по размеру маленькую школьную форму, с одолженным у дядюшки чемоданом, выглядел неуместно.  
      Он помнит жемчужины в маминых волосах. Она была первой красавицей, но годы и печаль взяли своё: на её добром лице появились морщины, а волосы утрачивали цвет; а отец, герой его детства, выглядел особенно сконфуженным, был одет в простое платье, контрастирующее с роскошью замка. Избавившись от лишних дум, он бросился им в объятия — но он не мог прогнать чувство усталости, и его раздражение с дороги давило радость воссоединения с семьёй.  
      Им предстояло провести в Чандриле целый месяц, но уже к первому же вечеру их темы для разговора иссякли.  
      — Итак, Люк хорошо с тобой обращался, а? — Хан спросил это уже трижды за ужин, и Кайло хорошо отозвался о Люке. На десерт уже была тишина.  
      — Дорогой, ты, верно, устал, — спасением показались прозвучавшие слова Леи. — Тебе нужен отдых, нам многое предстоит завтра.  
      А предстояла им прогулка по окрестностям, утренняя трапеза, чаепитие, обед и напряжение, появившееся за столом, когда он хотел прибрать за собой. Проскользнуло словцо, что он даже сам заправил постель.  
      — Нет ничего стыдного в труде, я тоже работаю, — сказал Хан, лишь усугубляя.  
      Мисс Мотма тактично отвела взгляд, вертя в руках зонтик, пока они сидели в саду. К Кайло пришло осознание того, что брак у родителей неравный. И почему он раньше об это не задумывался? Все его воспоминания о них были детскими глазами, но теперь ему стало интересно: почему бабушка Падме уехала из Англии и почему Люк туда вернулся? Что случилось после того, как уехал он сам? Как мать объяснила всё это? И, о Всевышний, что насчёт ведьмовского колдовства?  
      Он не смог сомкнуть глаз, голова разрывалась от вопросов, ответы на которые не находились. Его наследие было загублено, его блистательное возвращение в Салем осталось детской мечтой. Его ожидало возвращение в общество, обещавшее быть тяжёлым и унизительным. Он так ничтожно мало знал о своей родине, да и постоянного пристанища у него не было.  
      С каждым днём, проведённым в Чандриле, он всё больше убеждался в отсутствии у себя манер. Вероятно, в приличном обществе он казался неуклюжим растяпой. Его родители утомляли, хотя он безуспешно пытался отрицать этот факт. Лея обращалась с ним, как с ребёнком, а Хан — как с состоявшимся взрослым; но он не был ни тем, ни другим. Он понял, что нуждается в ловудской простоте, занятиях и своей кровати, которая не была удушливо мягкой.  
      В этой недооценённой им роскоши он чувствовал себя самозванцем. Отведённая для него роль не подходила ему; будто, выйдя на сцену в чужом костюме под звуки аплодисментов, он понял, что не знает слов.  
      Вопреки слепоте родителей, Мисс Мотма заметила его удручённость и с благоразумием, которому Кайло остаётся лишь завидовать, предложила «тряхнуть стариной» и отправиться на бал.  
      — На бал! — воскликнула Лея. — Нам не будут рады там.  
      — Генералу армии Соединённых Штатов, воплощению справедливости, мыслителю, писателю? — произнесла Мисс Мотма. — Дорогая, да они бы сделали его в Вашу честь.  
      — А скотоводам таких восторгов от вас не добиться, — сказал Хан, и Кайло покинул комнату. Он поднимался вверх по лестнице, планируя закрыться в комнате на неделю-другую и ни с кем не разговаривать, когда услышал Лею:  
      — Если я и появлюсь, то анонимно.  
      — Ох, прошу вас! — настаивала Мисс Мотма. — Только подумайте: Бену — Кайло, прошу прощенья —скоро свататься пора! А он в своей ужасной школе девушек-то в глаза не видел!  
_«Две недели_ , — говорил он себе. —  _Две недели ссылки»_ .  
      Мисс Мотма не умолкала. Она не только вытягала его из комнаты, общая кофе, но и смогла убедить Лею, что посетить бал — отличная идея и им понадобятся костюмы.  
      — Это бал-маскарад, — объясняла она. — Там будет пятьдесят семей. Кем бы ты хотел быть, Кайло, дорогой?  
      — Мёртвым, — отозвался тот.  
      В конце концов он надел обычную маску, компенсируя отсутствие торжественности плащом и треуголкой. Лея нарядилась Титанией, Хан вместо Оберона выбрал Ника Боттома с ослиной головой. Желая от них обособиться, Кайло держал дистанцию и угощался щедро предложенным шампанским, пока никто не смотрел. На столах было огромное разнообразие еды, о котором он и мечтать не мог: бисквитные печенья, крекеры, сладости в шоколаде, сэндвичи, а украшением стола были трайфлы. Он не набрался смелости прикоснуться к сладкому, поэтому тайком запил свою печаль.  
      Окончательно прояснились две вещи: первая — наблюдая за собравшимися девушками, он понял, что ни капли в них не заинтересован; вторая — он не знал ни одного танца, что удивило не столько его самого, сколько других — верящих, будто этот пробел в воспитании мог быть восполнен его знатным происхождением. Распорядитель бала разрывался на части от отказов Кайло участвовать в танцах: молодые дамы отчаянно нуждались в паре на кадриль и вальс, особенно. Против его воли ему была вручена бальная книжка, и велено было пригласить любую девушку, не танцующую более минуты; намёком проскользнуло, что в противном случае пострадает его честь.  
      За отсутствием иного выбора он поднялся в галерею, чтобы скрыться от пытливых глаз. Ему больше нравилось оставаться невидимкой, созерцая радостную толпу из своего укрытия. Нельзя было не согласиться, что это занятие оказалось весьма увлекательно: с высоты фигуры танцоров превращались в калейдоскоп — разбивали узор, соединялись вновь; но с каждым новым танцем они выглядели более и более утомительно, пока даже музыка не превратилась в монотонный шум. Ноги уже устали, он бездумно теребил края своей пустой книжки. Бальная комната растворилась, оставляя Кайло дремать. По пробуждению ему явилось видение: молодое, с огненно-рыжими волосами.  
      Всё кругом пошатнулось; замолкла музыка, закружилась зала. Кайло припал к перилам, готовый выпалить имя, что всегда вертелось на языке, но что, если он ошибся? Юноша был выше и старше его товарища, но если тот остался жив, то, разумеется, вырос. На нём была генеральская форма, даже не ставящая под сомнение свою подлинность: алый мундир с эполетами и белые панталоны. Пересекая бальный зал, Кайло прихрамывал и оглядывался, чтобы не натолкнуться на пышные юбки. Большею частью лицо было скрыто за маской, а остальное со своего места Кайло разглядеть не мог.  
      Ему было пришло в голову перескочить ограждение и, выполнив эффектное приземление, ринуться к юноше, но рисковать здоровьем не хотелось. Он двинулся к лестнице, обстреливая взглядами зал, чтобы убедиться, что генерал всё ещё был здесь. Кажется, тот нашёл того, кого искал; грузный мужчина с рыжей бородой под руку уводил из залы женщину дважды его младше с острым вытянутым лицом. Юноша сказал что-то ему, и мужчина нетерпеливо махнул рукою:  _бог с тобой_ . Кайло ускорил шаг, несясь по ступеням вниз.  
      Но опоздал. Едва он соступил на нижний этаж, зачинили новый танец, и проскользнуть меж танцующих пар теперь не представлялось возможным. Он возбуждённо рыскал по залу, натыкаясь на кучки людей и скользя взглядом через чужие плечи, за что в его сторону слышались смешки. Будто сквозь землю провалился. Мать взяла его за локоть, уводя за колонну.  
      — Что приключилось, милый?  
      — Кажется, я кое-кого увидел, — отвечал он; тревожный взгляд всё блуждал меж гостей. Зал взрывался от цветов и шума, и среди всего множества золотого, белого, красного ни что не принадлежало его давно потерянному другу.  
      — Судя по твоему лицу, приведение.  
      Кайло мотнул головою, высвободился и ринулся проверять гардеробные, буфеты и даже уборные; всё — дважды, и ничего. От света люстр болели глаза, любопытные взгляды гостей, направленные на него, лишь усиливали его беспокойство. Должно быть, он выглядел безумцем.  
      Он выбежал наружу. Преддверье весны, похожей на ту, что унесла Августа Бёрнса. Выстроенные в длинный ряд кареты пустовали, никого не обнаружилось и в саду, за исключением занятой игрой в прятки девочки, нескольких слуг и пары любовников. Кайло с поражением вернулся в здание, сопровождаемый всё ещё бурным потоком мыслей, но готовым развалиться на части сердцем.  
      После этого события его состояние лишь ухудшилось. Оставшуюся неделю он провёл, не вылезая из кровати, почти не едя и ещё меньше разговаривая.  
      — Он так встревожен, — донёсся шёпот Леи. Они с Ханом заходили пожелать спокойной ночи, а теперь задержались у двери.  
      — Ему семнадцать, — всезнающе отозвался Хан.  
      — В свои семнадцать я выступала с брошюрами против Золотого Стандарта.  
      — У меня был енот, и мы с Лэндо оказались в чёрном списке всех салонов Колорадо.  
      Лея фыркнула.  
      — Папенькина душонка.  
      — Дедушкина, — сказал Хан, и повисла глубокая тишина.  
      Кайло перевалился на спину и стал разглядывать балдахин. Появилось невыносимое желание рассказать об Августе, но одна лишь мысль заставляла встрепыхнуться. В пересказе их история звучала жалко: они пробыли вместе ничтожно мало, но он всё ещё был одержим его вероятной смертью вот уже шесть лет. Если бы он только мог знать, что случилось; если бы только ему ничто о нём перманентно не напоминало; если бы это его не преследовало.  
      Он порывался спросить у мисс Мотмы о присутствовавших генералах; может, ему бы удалось узнать настоящее имя Августа, узнать его судьбу — но, раз он не старался разыскать Кайло, почему станет он? И что ему ответит Мисс Мотма? _«Генерал с золотыми волосами, двадцати одного года отроду? Никогда прежде не слышала!»_  Он вновь и вновь рыскал по залу, комнатам, саду в своих мыслях.  _Мал шанс мне снова с ним свидеться_ , говорил он себе.  _Его здесь не было. Разыгравшееся воображение или тот человек был просто похож на него — лицом и быстрыми шагами; я мог зря всполошить незнакомца._  
      Он был так взволнован случившимся, что не мог думать ни о чём другом. Их визит подходил к концу, и он только тогда понял, что означали прощания за завтраком, когда услышал, как слуги возятся с поклажею. (В знак протеста он упаковал вещи сам.) Он взглянул на наслаждающуюся горячим шоколадом Лею и увлечённо борющегося со сваренным в крутую яйцом Хана, думая о том, что он был бы больше рад вновь встретиться с малознакомой ему мисс Мотмой, чем с собственными родителями — между ними вставало время и расстояние. Он так эгоистично отнял у них эти благословенные недели. И всё же, когда Хан, шутя, сказал:  
      — Мы бы построили тебе каяк, запрыгивай и поехали, м? — он искренне испугался, что тот говорил _всерьёз_ .  
      — Я буду доучиваться, — вырвалось у него, — здесь, где я в безопасности, — он бросил умоляющий взгляд на Лею. Она печально улыбнулась.  
      — Люк будет присматривать за тобой столько, сколько будет тебе в нём нужда; а когда будешь готов, возвращайся домой. Твоя комната ждёт тебя ровно так же, как ты её оставил.  
      Это лишь удручало. Он представлял, как сидит, свернув своё длинное тело, на полу, окружённый игрушками, и чувствовал подступающий страх.  
      На этот раз путешествие в Ловуд прошло в сопровождении родителей и выдалось неловким и напряжённым. Мысленно он уже успел проститься с ними, но с последними словами они не исчезли. Он не знал, как вести себя, что не было удивительно, и чувствовал себя загнанным.  
      Люк ожидал их у ворот, и Кайло даже был бы тронут, если бы Люк, даже не взглянув на него, не помчался к сестре. Кайло возился со своими вещами пока они крепко друг друга стискивали и смеялись с чуждой его ушам детской радостью.  
      — Тебе стоило приехать в Чандрилу! — воскликнула Лея. — Я так истосковалась по твоей компании!  
      — Боюсь, я слишком озабочен.  
      — А я, хочешь думать, нет? — фыркнула Лея и пихнула его, будто в детстве.  
      — Малыш Люк, глазам своим не верю, — заулыбался Хан. Они оказались друг у друга в объятиях и коротко поцеловались в губы; Лея нежно этому улыбнулась, а Кайло же свёл брови. Было ощущение отдалённости, он будто шпионил за ними — чужеземец, незнакомый с географией их острова счастья. Он прежде не видел в Люке столько любви, и в его сознании даже укоренилась мысль, что оную он проявлять не способен: его чувства были чем-то далёким и недоступным. В их семье все словно не были роднёй, а её история была скрыта за завесой тайны. Он повернулся спиной, когда Хан спросил:  
      — Мой отрок не доставил хлопот?  
      — Совсем нет. Он один из лучших моих учеников, замкнутый, но талантливый, — похвастался Люк, и все обернулись к Кайло.  
      — Я буду в своей комнате, — пробормотал он прежде, чем успел вспомнить, что своей комнаты у него теперь не будет.  
      — Ты уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться к нам на прогулку? — предложил Люк, но он лишь буркнул:  
       —  _Нет, спасибо_ .  
      Он шёл по саду, цветы которого казались лишь сорняками, а трава выглядела безобразно. И теперь, вернувшись, он не мог понять, отчего так скучал по этому месту; здесь всегда был холод, голод и одиночество. Перешёптывания по ночам сверстников, страх собственных грёз; его ждали полные забот серые будни, черный хлеб, холодный кофе и опухшие ноги.  
_Предстоит побег_ , обещал он себе.  _К чёрту Ловуд; к чёрту Салем; прощай Чандрила; у меня свой путь._  
      Когда ему стукнул двадцать один год, пришло время исполнить свою клятву. Ставши взрослым, он больше не видел причин оставаться — перед ним открывались новые горизонты. Предыдущие три года он был учителем, но после дня рождения Люк осторожно подтолкнул его на возвращение в Штаты.  
      — Твоё место с семьёй.  
      — А почему твоё здесь? — Кайло с вызовом встал напротив него. Он вырос; стал высоким, атлетически сложённым: рубка дерева и любовь к физкультуре сделали его внушающим. Сухощавый в сравнении с ним Люк только спокойно обвел его взглядом.  
      — Не привязывайся к человеку, которого уже любит кто-то другой, — ответил он. Кайло был даже не удивлён.  
      — Не думаю, что мне стоило бы беспокоиться об этом. К человеку с моими удачей и склонностями кавалеры не выстраиваются в очередь.  
      — Всё прошло иначе— раздумья, эгоистичное самопожертвование, лишённые смысла мучения; причина, по которой я остался гораздо сложнее.  
      — Расскажи мне, — подталкивал его Кайло. Они были в капелле; не прибегая к использованию спичек, Люк зажигал свечи. Они загорались одна за другой, а на его лице появилось что-то сродни печали.  
      — Я последовал за загадочным духом, — произнёс он. — Я оказался на болотах, время застыло; жаба поведала мне тайны, я гулял по звёздам и уничтожал остатки своего прошлого. Я надеялся создать ковен, разыскивал особенных детей, но это стало для них приговором: может, уже давно нет публичной казни ведьм, но не думай, будто колдовство искоренено; как нет и уверенности, что твои же способности не обернутся против тебя и твоих близких. Единственный урок колдовства, который я могу тебе дать, — не суйся в это дело, и ты будешь в безопасности. Единственная истина в том, что время ведьм прошло.  
      — Жаба поведала тебе тайны, — протянул Кайло, не сдерживая насмешки. Люку смешно не было.  
      — Ты отдал глаза сороке, — напомнил он.  
      Кайло вздёрнул плечи.  
      — Мне просто приснилось.  
      — Это правда, — Люк подошёл ближе, вскидывая подбородок, чтобы смотреть Кайло в глаза. — И настало время тебе снова встретиться с реальностью. Когда ты только прибыл из Массачусетса, ты был наивным, энергичным ребёнком, но жизнь тебя потрепала и сваяла человека, знающего как сберечь свой разум; у тебя есть чувство собственного «Я». Я исцелил тебя, давал кров, пищу, одежду, знания, работу, защиту столько, сколько мог — на этом всё. С осени ты будешь предоставлен сам себе. Я отпускаю тебя.  
      — А я тебя проклинаю, — ответил Кайло, разворачиваясь на каблуках и уходя прочь, надеясь, что его слова имели силу. Он направился в комнату учителя, чтобы написать письмо; не матери.  
  


_Молодой преподаватель готов стать личным наставником ребёнка младше шестнадцати. Квалифицирован в основных науках и вместе с тем французском, латинском, рисовании и музыке. Адресант К.Р., почтовое отделение Лоутона, ***шир._

  
  
      Он ожидал получить множество приглашений и был невероятно расстроен, обнаружив неделей позже лишь один конверт на своё имя. Он забрал его всё же, и долгий путь до Ловуда сопровождался диким сердцебиением; что бы ни было в этом письме, он никогда больше не ступит на эту дорогу. Над болотами стелился густой туман; сжимая письмо, Кайло считал шаги. Детство вымывалось из памяти, цветы уже не казались такими яркими, а горизонт подступал всё ближе. Он прислушался к запахам: гниль, влага, дым, смешанные с благоуханием сада; это будет последним, что исчезнет из его воспоминаний об этом месте, — он был уверен, а до этого — звенящая тишина.  
      В сгущающихся сумерках показались каменные стены школы и деревянная изгородь. В окне Люка уже не горел свет; Кайло держал его в поле зрения, приближаясь к зданию. Эхом отразились смех и пронзительный крик, когда он пересек убогонький сад. Перескакивая через ступеньку, он взбежал по лестнице, остановился у двери Люка и прислушался: ни звука. Скрипнув, она открылась, и он шагнул внутрь. Взгляд метнулся к кровати — аккуратно застелена, пуста. Воображение дорисовало картину: борющийся со смертью мальчик и его верный друг рядом. Правда ли Августу нравилась его компания? Теперь за прошлого себя хотелось только краснеть. В нём было слишком много энергии, несдержанности, слишком громко говорило сердце, слишком тихо шептал разум.  
      — Бесчисленные «завтра», «завтра», «завтра», — сказал он, задерживаясь у двери. — Я говорю тебе свои последние слова: «Бесчисленные "завтра", "завтра", "завтра" крадутся мелким шагом, день за днем, к последней букве вписанного срока». Я говорил тебе, что жизнь — это сказка, рассказанная идиотом; бушующая симфония звуков, величественное ничто. Ползущая тень. Зажатый на сцене артист. К чему удивляться, что ты оставил её? — он тихо выдохнул, шёпотом произнося: — Август Бёрнс, ты мёртв.  
      Он сделал шаг кровати, стараясь вспомнить последние слова Августа. _Когда один из воевод другого в битве разобьёт._  Образ генерала на короткое мгновенье появился перед глазами. _Когда мы встретимся втроём?_  Перед глазами, в темноте заискрились блики. Он опустился на кровать, и только теперь она показалась ему мала; как они умещались на ней? Прислонившись к окну, он разорвал конверт и повернул письмо под углом, позволявшим читать при таком свете.  
  


_Коль К. Р., коим в прошлый четверг в ***ширском Вестнике было дано объявление, обладает упомянутыми навыками, компетентностью и не скверен характером, ему будет предложено обучать достопочтенную Миллисент Хакс, девяти лет, сестру лорда Арканиса, за тридцать фунтов в год. Прошу К.Р. отправить имя, иные личные сведения и местонахождение на следующее имя:_

_Дофельд Митака, поместье Стормфилд, близ Милкота, ***шир_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дословный перевод Уорлдс Энд (World's End, Hingham)  
> *Строчка из «Макбет» (прим.: далее все цитаты из этой пьесы приведены в переводе Пастернака)


	2. Два - утеха

      Кайло прибыл в Милкот под покровом темноты; сгущался мрак, сточная вода шумела, проглатывая рыжие огни. В нос ударили чад и дым. Какофонию в суетливом городе создавали гул людей, возвращающихся в свои дома, и грохот повозок. Над рушащимися кирпичными домами громоздились огромные фабрики, и кругом не было ни цветов, ни деревьев.  
      Крепко сжимая в руке свои пожитки, преисполненный тревогой, он отправился на поиски трактира «У Джорджа». Он покинул Лоутон около четырёх утра; в Милкоте городские часы едва пробили восемь, пронося по улицам пронзительный и весёлый звон. Впереди его ещё ждала дальняя дорога. Он не мог даже вообразить, как выглядит Стормфилд Холл, и не имел ни малейшего представления, где он находится. Его переписка с Дофельдом Митакой была коротка и сугубо по делу: он должен был ожидать экипажа в «Джордже». Хоть это и не было непосильной задачей, во рту стало кисло от чрезмерного беспокойства. Как, не зная его наружности, его разыщут среди всех этих людей?  
      Трактир был неподалёку. Он опустил голову, как только ступил внутрь. Масляные лампы освещали просторную комнату с броскими обоями и откровенно пугающим ковром, чьи узоры двигались в дрожащем свете. Кайло направился к камину, выглядевшему наиболее гостеприимно и наполняющему воздух запахом палёной древесины, который мешался с запахами пива и тушеного мяса. Он решил, что утолит голод сразу после того, как отогреется. Он потёр огрубевшие от августовского холода руки друг о друга, поднося их к пламени, позволил волосам спасть на лицо и простоял так ещё минуту-другую, прежде чем позаботиться о еде и выяснить местонахождение водителя.  
      Кругом: смех и потеха. Возможно, Милкот не был таким устрашающим, как на первый взгляд — тем более, человека, непривыкшего к городам.  _Как же я забыл?_  — дивился он, пытаясь воскресить в памяти переполненные улицы Салема. Тщетно. Но это не было важно: эти воспоминания более не принадлежали ему.  
      Вполоборота он осмотрел комнату: простая мебель, простые люди. Он окликнул проворную официантку, что проскользнула мимо него, балансируя с пустыми пивными банками в руках.  
      — Кто-нибудь спрашивал Кайло Рена?  
      — Не знаю, сэр, — ответила она, очаровательно улыбаясь.  
      Он выпрямился, чтобы придать своему виду почтенности, и поспешил добавить:  
      — Меня должен ждать человек, который отвезёт меня в Стормфилд.  
      — Я спрошу в баре, присядьте, пожалуйста. Буду сию секунду.  
      Он кивнул ей в знак благодарности и огляделся в поисках места. Он заметил юношу, развалившегося в старом кожаном кресле в компании, как Кайло подумалось, отца. Рукою, что держала сигару, он подозвал Кайло к себе. Тот посмотрел себе за плечо и неуверенно подошёл. Он взялся за спинку пустующего кресла напротив мужчины, ожидая разрешения. Незнакомец схватил его запястье так неожиданно, что Кайло вскрикнул, но крик этот поглотил стоящий в таверне гул. Юноша приблизился к лицу, заставляя почувствовать запаха дыма и алкоголя.  
      — Кто спрятал Маратель Хакс в ведьмин вяз? — прохрипел он.  
      Его отец, схватив сына за ворот, тряхнул его. Высвободившись, Кайло отшатнулся, прижимая руку к груди так, словно она обожжена.  
      — Прикуси язык! — зашипел отец на пьяницу, и морщинистое лицо его исказилось в извиняющейся улыбке, когда он перевёл взгляд на Кайло. — Я прошу простить его, сэр, на него дурно влияет эль.  
      — Что за вздор он несёт! — воскликнул Кайло. — «Кто спрятал Маратель Хакс в ведьмин вяз?»  
      — Это о женщине, — вздохнул отец. Он толкнул пьяницу, чуть не свалив того со стула, и оглядел его с жалостью. — Это произошло, сколько? Три, четыре года назад? Эта мистика до сих пор пудрит людям мозги, — он повернулся к сыну. — Ты выше этого, Хэнк.  
      — Мистика, — повторил Кайло, заинтригованный.  
      — Слух.  
      — Кайло Рен! — позвала официантка.  
      За нею, в легком пальто, накинутом на плечи, стоял костлявый паренёк, хмурящийся от света так, словно только приехал. Кайло бросил взгляд на отца Хэнка, что поднял в честь него бокал; Хэнк глаза отвёл. Игнорируя мучащие его вопросы, Кайло поспешил к официантке. Парень протянул ему руку.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Рен. Я Гидеон Таниссон, я отвезу вас.  
      — А не слишком ли вы молоды… — вырвалось у Кайло, но он откашлялся и пожал его маленькую замерзшую руку. — Взаимно.  
      Он выглядел не старше тринадцати лет, и по недовольной морщинке меж бровей было ясно, что не Кайло один так думает. Прокляв своё невежество, Кайло позаботился о том, чтобы вежливо распрощаться с официанткой в доказательство своей воспитанности, и последовал за своим угрюмым компаньоном. Ледяной порыв ветра едва не затолкал его обратно, стоило Таниссону отворить двери, чтобы сопроводить его до экипажа запряжённого двойкой лошадей. Не произнося ни слова, они погрузили багаж. Кайло бросил взгляд на скрипящую из-за ветра вывеску таверны; на мгновение захотелось вернуться и побеседовать с местными о загадках Стормфилда, но он понял, что ни что так не удовлетворит его любопытство, как увидеть это место воочию.  
Влезши в карету, он проследил, как Таниссон закрывает дверь на крючок.  
      — Далеко ли до Стормфилда? — рискнул поинтересоваться Кайло.  
      — Шесть миль, — сухо ответил Таниссон, взбираясь на своё узкое сиденье снаружи.  
      Раздался свист плети, и экипаж тронулся, трясясь и грохоча. Кайло сжал рукою край сиденья, глядя на удаляющиеся огни Милкота.  
      Всю дорогу он пытался приоткрыть завесу тайны, что покрывала имя Маратель Хакс. Фамилия выдавала родство с его ученицей, Миллисент; так что расспрашивать о ней слугу, которого он только недавно умудрился обидеть, было весьма опрометчиво. Её смерть была чем-то сверхъестественным; а может, она вообще была жива и невредима, и это лишь инцидент. Так или иначе, здесь замешано насилие и дерево, что возбуждало к истории нездоровый интерес: не каждый день людей на деревьях убивают. Может, это был вовсе не вяз, а вязовый гроб? Он усмехнулся странным своим мыслям. Никто в здравом уме не будет беспокоиться из-за какого-то опохмелевшего горожанина, который помрачнел при упоминании Стормфилда. Нужно было набраться уверенности и забыть о сим.  
      Окружение тонуло в ночной темноте. Они миновали чёрные поля; оставленная позади, поглощённая мраком пустота наполнилась цокотом копыт, стрекотом насекомых и мягкий скрип ветра. Время от времени Кайло мог видеть на склонах далёких холмов огни, свидетельствующие о небольших поселениях; он слышал собачий лай, а позже — церковный колокол, объявивший четверть часа. Через два часа их путешествия последняя деревня осталась позади и Таниссон объявил:  
      — Почти прибыли.  
      Ещё десять минут. Пятнадцать. По обе стороны выстраивались деревья, похожие на пилигримов, пришедших на поклон, а затем, вдали, одиноко мерцающий огонёк в окне. Стормфилд Холл был не более, чем гигантским силуэтом; словно от неба оторвали кусок, оставляя дыру в ночном полотне. Таниссон подвёз его к парадной двери, охраняемой двумя горгульями и способной пропустить экипаж целиком.  
      — Мне нужно отвести лошадей, — сказал Таниссон и с оттенком издёвки добавил: — Надеюсь, дорогу вы найдёте.  
      — Стоит ли мне лезть в окно? — спросил Кайло, выгнув бровь.  
      — Умоляю, воспользуйтесь дверью.  
      — Ах, здесь дверь имеется? — удовлетворённый собственной язвительностью, он выбрался из экипажа прежде, чем Таниссон успел предложить ему помощь, и даже наполовину вытащил свой багаж.  
      Чувствуя стыд за свою грубость, Таниссон кинулся, чтобы донести тяжёлый багаж вверх по лестнице. Он отворил дверь и указал Кайло в сторону камина, излучающего свет: Сюда, сэр.  
      — Никогда бы не догадался, — сказал Кайло, симулируя удивление. Таниссон скривился и поспешил ретироваться. Довольно улыбаясь, Кайло прошёл по холлу. Тяжело повисшая тишина и холодные ароматы в воздухе напомнили ему собор, о котором он прочёл ранее. Двойная лестница вела на второй этаж, скрытый в тенях: он лишь видел очертания канделябра и статуй четвероногих животных; почти неслышно где-то тикали часы.  
      Он скорее зашагал в ожидавшую его комнату. Яркий свет огня на мгновение его ослепил, но, оглядевшись, он увидел круглый стол и кресло-качалку, в котором сидел маленький мужчина. Он посмотрел на моргающего Кайло и скромно улыбнулся; он хотел было что-то сказать, но, прежде чем ему удалось это сделать, Кайло был оккупирован женщиной, принёсшей на серебряном подносе чайный сервиз.  
      — Небось, устали с дороги, мистер Рен? — спросила она, сверкая глазами из-за очков. — Прошу, вас, прошу, присядьте у камина; что за мерзкая, холодная ночь! Я заварила вам чудесный чай, но пришлось дважды его разогревать —Таниссон такой капуша! Осмелюсь сказать, что он больше беспокоится о своих кобылах, чем о гостях. Присядьте же, сэр, присядьте.  
      Кайло застыл, оценивая обстановку: взгляд упал на суетливую женщину, затем — на маленького мужчину, выбравшегося из своего уютного кресла. Рот его оставался открытым, поэтому он тотчас медленно сомкнул челюсти. Кайло вернул внимание женщине, ставившей поднос на стол, и заметил выбившийся из заточения её чепчика тёмный локон.  
      — А вы, должно быть…  
      — Миссис Митака, Полли, я мать Дофельда. Какое счастье, что вы здесь.  
      — Я Дофельд Митака, — подал голос Митака. — Я домоправитель.  
      — Очень приятно, — Кайло пожал его мягкую, хрупкую руку, которую Митака очень скоро отстранил. Будто неуверенный, что делать, он остался стоять, а затем снова медленно опустился в кресло и беспокойно взглянул на очаг. Любопытный мужчина. Кайло тоже присел, заняв кресло-качалку, оказавшуюся такой же удобной, как и на вид.  
      — Ваш чай, — сказала миссис Митака и, широко улыбаясь, протянула ему красивую бело-голубую кружку.  
      Кайло прежде таких не видел, да и вкус чая был совершенно незнакомым: насыщенный, немного дымный. Взяв песочного печенья, он вспомнил, что невероятно голоден: по большей части это было от сильного волнения.  
      — Вы привезли свои вещи, мистер Рен? — поинтересовался Митака, макая печенье в горячий чай.  
      — Да.  
      — Тогда нужно доставить их в комнату мистера Рена, ма, — попросил Митака. Махнув своей длинной юбкой, миссис Митака скрылась. Дофельд взял чашку и налил себе ароматного чая. Пока он не смотрел, Кайло накинулся на печенье. Он ещё пережёвывал, когда Митака повернулся к нему и застенчиво улыбнулся. — Она кухарка, — объяснил он. — Великолепная кухарка.  
      — У печенья весьма изысканный вкус, — заявил Кайло.  
      Сделав осторожный глоток, Митака снова посмотрел на пламя, и застенчивый взгляд смягчил черты его лица. Рену показалось, что они ровесники. Митака был одет небедно, но скромно, лицо было чисто, ни щетинки.  
      — Ваша комната напротив и уже вас ожидает. — Она невелика, но в ней лучшая мебель, чем в комнатах третьего этажа. Да и в больших комнатах зимой невероятно холодно. Надеюсь, вам будет удобно здесь разместиться, отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на сад.  
      — Благодарю, — произнёс Кайло. — Я давно не имел своей собственной комнаты, это будет большим удовольствием для меня.  
      — О вас прекрасные отзывы, — промямлил Митака, беспокойно на него взглянув. — Я уверен, вы с нами уживётесь.  
       _Благодарю, я их сам составлял,_  подумал Кайло.  _Великолепное владение пером._  Стало ясно, как белый день: Митака опасался впускать в дом, которым он управлял, незнакомца. Не удивительно: не каждый учитель — сто восемьдесят с хвостиком, атлетически сложён имеет низкий голос, — а Митака, вероятно, ожидал какое-нибудь неприметное, воздушное создание. Кайло улыбнулся ему, что лишь больше того напугало. Воротилась миссис Митака, потирая ладони друг о друга.  
      — Всё готово для въезда нашего гостя!  
      — Увижу ли я сегодня мисс Миллисент? — спросил Рен, желая произвести хорошее впечатление.  
      — Ох, для крошки уж слишком поздний час! — хихикнула миссис Митака. — Нет, голубчик, но занятия начинаются уже завтра. Она так взволнованна, ей было невероятной тяготой переживать отсутствие занятий, когда гувернантку отослали. Что же я вас заболтала? Вы, верно, утомились, набрать вам ванну?  
      — Ванну? — переспросил Рен, ошеломлённый.  
      Митака впервые посмотрел ему прямо в глаза; его взгляд выражал сочувствие, с тем как он произнёс:  
      — У мистера Хакса есть… свои пристрастия…  
      — Доктора рекомендовали ему, — перебила миссис Митака, уперевшись руками в бока. — Он беспокоится о своем здоровье, поскольку очень чувствителен к запахам. В этом нет совершенно ничего страшного!  
      — Я этого не говорил, — Митака тряхнул головой. — Просто он… Мы принимаем ванну. Почти каждый вечер.  
      — Это больше для того, чтобы расслабиться, — прибавила миссис Митака. — У господина есть своя собственная ванная и, конечно же, ещё одна для Миллисент; наша — на кухне, так что мы можем принимать её по очереди, не растрачивая попусту воду.  
      — И сколько же здесь слуг? — поинтересовался Кайло, ощущая испуг: в какой странной роскоши они живут при том, что в таком удалённом месте должна стать проблемой даже добыча воды.  
      — Зависит от сезона, — объяснял Митака, пока матушка осторожно загибала пальцы; он заметно успокоился с возвращением миссис Митаки, несмотря на их маленькую перемолвку. Поза расслабленная, пока он произносит: — Стормфилд Холл… громаден, вы в этом убедитесь; управлять им — настоящее испытание, так что в течение года многие места пустуют. Однако когда мистер Хакс приглашает гостей, мы отворяем комнаты и посылаем за помощниками в деревню и к «Джорджу», чтобы как следует принять их.  
      — Господин дома?  
      — В Лондоне, — сказала миссис Митака. — Он довольно много путешествует, что не удивительно для человека такого чина.  
      — Дом всегда готов к его возвращению, — торжественно заявил Митака. — Господин любит появляться снегом на голову; мы перестали беспокоить его письмами, потому что его планы меняются так резко, что это становится совершенно бесполезным. Аристократа с множеством интересов и огромным количеством связей невозможно удержать на месте — его удушает от скуки. Вечно горящий. Он лично проведёт с вами собеседование по возвращению, но важнее знать мнение мисс Миллисент.  
      — Я с превеликим удовольствием с ними встречусь, — отвечал Кайло. Ему не пришлось изображать интерес — было очевидно, что он заинтересован новой ученицей, да и сам мистер Хакс оказался довольно интригующим персонажем, но чуть между ними возникнет непонимание, его здесь ничто не держит.  


* * *

  
  
      Как и было обещано, ванна оказалась весьма и весьма расслабляющей, хотя Кайло и вмещался в неё, лишь свернувшись. Она располагалась у печи, обдававшей его жаром. Даже длинные зарешечённые окна и громоздкие каменные стены не портили теплую атмосферу, пропитанную знакомым запахом чеснока и трав, свисающих с потолка вместе с мясом. Сервиз говорил о богатстве вне понимания Кайло: даже его матушка не обладала такой роскошной коллекцией китайской посуды. Уютная кухня однако не вызывала желания часто её посещать; не покидало ощущение, будто кто-то наблюдал за ним, но причиной этому он счёт собственную наготу и чувство вины за съеденный хлеб с маслом.  
      Жуткое предчувствие не покидало его, пока Митака сопровождал его до комнаты. Она была, разумеется, скромна, но, увидев стеленный коврами пол и голубые ситцевые занавески, Кайло воспрял духом. Немного мебели, но подобранной со вкусом; одинокий огонёк свечи, которую держал Митака, осветил стол с умывальником, шкаф, металлическую кровать и даже кушетку. Кайло пожелал доброй ночи своему беспокойному компаньону, взглядом пообещав ему никого ночью не убить; озвучь он это, ситуация бы ухудшилась.  
      Он шустро переоделся в ночную рубашку и, влезши в кровать, натянул покрывала до подбородка. Ноги не выглядывали, толстое одеяло, щедро набитое перьями, было очень мягким. Казалось бы, после такого насыщенного дня он должен был провалиться в сон, едва коснувшись подушки, но он был так возбуждён: ему хотелось вскочить на ноги, взять свечу и исследовать всё, познакомиться с этим любопытным, величественным местом — таким новым и иноземным.  
      Он начал считать. После двухсот десяти его мысли ушли в другую степь. Он не был уверен, сколько времени пробыл в этом полуосознанном состоянии, но его будто вырвали из глубокого сна, когда раздался жуткий звук. Снова; будто бы из коридора, но определить точно невозможно. Он остался лежать, вслушиваясь; пальцы — пальцы, скребущие по стене.  
      Запозднившийся слуга, ну конечно: Таниссон, возвратившийся в дом, ищущий в темноте дверь своей комнаты. Звук подбирался ближе, но шагов не было слышно. Пальцы слегка шумно прошурудили ручку его двери. Он задержал дыхание. Тишина. Затем, удушливый вздох, пропитанный такой болью и тоскою, что сердце бешено заколотилось. Он открыл было рот, но онемел. Он увидел вползающие из-под двери тени, пробирающиеся в комнату, словно корни, а затем услышал хруст ветвей. Собравшись с силами, он вскочил на кровати, крикнув: «Кто здесь?!»  
      Утро. Солнце пробивалось сквозь шторы, окрашивая комнату в зеленоватые оттенки, а птицы за окном запевали свои серенады. Кайло вскочил на ноги, вертясь. Он словно бы и не спал вовсе: перенёсся из одного мгновения в другое. Он ринулся к двери, проверяя паркет, почти надеясь найти какие-то свидетельства, остатки кошмара. Но ничего. Не поднимаясь с пола, он распахнул дверь. Коридоры заполнял свет масляных ламп, и кроме витающих в воздухе пылинок здесь не было ничего. Он оглядел сверкающий пол и даже сводчатый потолок, но ни следа; а за окном занималась заря. Он дёрнул дверь обратно, позволяя лишь тонкой полоске света ворваться в комнату, и беспомощно огляделся. В отражении зеркала он выглядел сумасшедшим: по-дикому взъерошенные волосы и пропитанная потом рубашка. Он стянул её с себя и направился к умывальнику.  
      Холодная вода его успокоила. Это была какая-то фантасмагория, вызванная странными рассказами в трактире и подпитанная возникшей ситуацией; в ближайшие дни он обязательно крепко поспит. Причесавшись и надев свой лучший костюм, включающий в себя серый шерстяной жилет и тёмный шейный платок, он набросил на себя пальто. Будучи порядочным, он взял свой кожаный дневник и, горделиво задрав подбородок, зашагал по коридору.  
      Никого по пути он не встретил; дом казался пуст и был наполнен той тишиной, что обычно царит в церкви. Спускаясь по лестнице, он заметил, что стены украшены портретами до самого потолка: раскинувшиеся на холстах пейзажи, животные и доблестные предки — многие с выправкой военного, рыжеволосые; некоторые картины потемнели — так они были стары, — размывая очертания фигур. Время от времени галерею сменяли оленьи рога и различное оружие, представляющее, вероятно, лишь незначительную часть коллекции Хаксов.  
       _Они похоронены,_  напомнил он себе,  _но тебя всё равно влечёт к встрече с одиноким духом? Десятки кровавых и несправедливых смертей. Вернись призраки из мира иного с криком о правосудии, тебя пробудит хор их воплей!_  
      Он смотрел на даму, судя по взгляду, желающую покинуть рамки портрета, тянясь к ним: На помощь! Кайло прошёл мимо, не смотря на неё более. Умершая не испугает его, ему всё равно. Он слишком долго жил вместе с призраком, и он оставил его, а вместе с ним и похоронил детские надежды на жизнь по ту сторону.  
      Он добрался до зала. Двери были настежь открыты, впуская нежные порывы ветра. Он остановился, наслаждаясь солнцем на коже, манящим утренним теплом. Вдали от тоскливого Ловуда ему открылись совершенно новые перспективы, возможность проверить себя на прочность, созидать себя вне форм, заготовленных его семьёй. Он станет несломляемым и постигнет свою судьбу.  
      — Ах, вы уже проснулись! — окликнул его Митака, загруженный стопкой постельного белья. — Мисс Миллисент прямо сейчас завтракает в саду. Я думаю, она будет рада, если вы изволите к ней присоединиться.  
      — Я так и сделаю, спасибо, — ответил Кайло, улыбаясь. Он чувствовал себя принуждённым, но ход был действительно верным. Митака поспешил прочь, бездумно мурлыкая себе под нос. Кайло сжал и разжал пальцы, а затем вышел наружу. Деревья гулко шелестели на ветру; мир будто раскрылся перед ним, и далеко в горизонт растянулись бескрайние леса и поля. На зеленеющей траве стоял кованый железный столик, изобилующий сладостями. Спиною, свесив ноги, сидела маленькая девочка. Возле неё стояла нянька, будто угрюмый страж в чёрном. Кайло приблизился к ним, жалея об отсутствии шляпы, и пожелал им доброго утра. Миллисент обернулась — похожая на куклу со своими кудрявыми рыжими волосами, подвязанными голубыми бантами, круглым личиком и румяными щеками.  
      — Вы, должно быть, мистер Рен, — произнесла она, поднимаясь со стула. Ее голос был ниже, чем он ожидал, но такой же приятный, как кошачье урчание. — Рада с вами познакомиться.  
      — Это взаимно, — он взял её ладонь. Она сделала реверанс, и Кайло наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её руку. На ней были кружевные перчатки.  
      — Вы присоединитесь ко мне? Торт просто сказочный, вы должны отведать чаю! Я предпочитаю его со сливками. Эта леди — мадемуазель Мари-Лу Унамо,  _ma bonne. Voici Monsieur Ren*._  
      —  _Enchantée**,_  — произнесла Унамо, и, ответив на приветствие, Кайло занял своё место за столом, оглядывая блюда: ломтики хлеба, сдоба, вафли с грушевым мёдом, сладкая каша, и густое молоко с печеньями. Он взял себе всего и не понемногу; он всегда ел так много и быстро, насколько это возможно, припоминая те дни, когда Перри и компания отбирали у него обед.  
      — Я полагаю, о французском образовании с няней-француженкой можно не волноваться, — приметил он, зачерпывая молочный крем.  
      —  _Mais oui***_ , — подтвердила Миллисент, и голос зазвучал ниже на иностранном языке. — Мне всё ещё многому нужно учиться, но я могу читать и нахожу французскую литературу весьма увлекательной. У моего брата имеется прекрасное издание  _«Considérations sur les Causes de la Grandeur des Romains et de leur Décadence»_. Я начала читать его, и словарь очень мне в этом помогает.  
      — «Размышления о причинах величия и падения римлян». Вы увлекаетесь историей?  
      Миллисент улыбнулась и во второй раз наполнила свою чашку.  
      — Армитаж увлекается, — сказала она, кладя столько кубиков сахара, сколько только возможно. Кайло замер, смотря за ними, падающими в чай, и не мог решить: проявление ли это расточительства или исключительных познаний в химии. Он прекратил счёт на пяти и собрался.  
      — Что по поводу латыни? — спросил он.  
      — Армитажу важно, чтобы я улучшила её, — ответила Милилсент, размешивая чай, напоминавший суп. Она добавила сливок. — Моя гувернантка латынью не владеет. Было приятно узнать, что вы говорите на ней.  
      — Никто не  _говорит_  на латыни, — поправил он её, глядя, как Миллисент делает глоток своего кулинарного эксперимента. — Так или иначе, я могу поведать вам всё, что мы знаем об этом исчезнувшем языке, царство ему небесное.  
      Миллисент рассмеялась. Слава богу, у неё было чувство юмора — никто из его предыдущих учеников не обладал оным, и даже самые простые шутки не производили эффекта. Казалось, они с Миллисент обязательно должны поладить; она была образована и имела манеры. От его взора не ускользнуло и то, что при беспрестанно болтающихся ногах, на лице девочки сохранялось хладнокровие; хоть её речь и была торопливой, она сохраняла зрительный контакт и внимательно слушала, не рассеивая внимание. А свойственное юной леди нестерпимое самомнение Кайло нашёл лучшей альтернативой непослушанию.  
      Он опрашивал её по предметам, выявляя сильные и слабые стороны. Составление программы на обучение должно было стать настоящим вызовом. В противовес тому, что говорилось в его письме, он никогда не преподавал вне школы и даже после месяца размышлений был не уверен, как найти подход к Миллисент. Он решил, что может себе позволить немного подействовать на авось. В своих способностях он был уверен, а в ходе случившейся за завтраком дискуссии ещё раз убедился в таланте девочки.  
      — Вы присоединитесь к нам на прогулку? — заранее предложила Миллисент. — Я покажу вам сад — он чудесен в это время года.  
      — Ведите, — разрешил Кайло. Миллисент забрала у Унамо свой зонтик от солнца, и все трое отправились в путь. Унамо — держа дистанцию в несколько шагов; Кайло подозревал, что она вообще не говорит по-английски и их разговор был ей невероятно скучен, но в Кайло загорелась зависть: ему никогда не приходилось бывать в месте, где бы он не понимал ни слова. Что это был бы за опыт! Он так истосковался по путешествиям, что стормфилд-холлский сад казался для него целой новой вселенной.  
      — Брат говорит, что приручать природу — обязанность людей, — сболтнула Миллисент. — Всё здесь — это его рук творение: и этот мост, и деревья, и пни, и цветы; даже озеро. И сделано далеко не всё.  
      — Покажете озеро? — спросил Кайло. Сад выглядел так естественно, что было трудно поверить в ручное созидание пышного, цветущего, наполненного жизнью — почти дикой — уголка.  _Идея сада,_  вдруг понял он,  _то, как мы его изображаем._  
      — Мне нельзя ходить к озеру одной, а мадемуазель боится тамошних лягушек, но с вами мы, должно быть, в безопасности, — Миллисент согласилась сама с собою кивком и ускорила шаги. В её быстрой походке было что-то ужасно знакомое: он вспомнил походку Августа — чрезмерно твердую, шаги почти до смешного коротки. Миллисент легко бы сошла за его маленькую близняшку.  _Не все рыжие в Англии — родственники,_  одёрнул себя Кайло, но всё же с беспокойством взглянул на Миллисент. Нос, конечно, но глаза и волосы… Последние — темнее и совершенно не прямые, первые же — голубые без капли зелёного; губы — слишком тонкие. Схожесть с Августом он бы заметил наверняка, но здесь ею и не пахло. Эхо в голове шептало: остаточный образ.  
      — Вы знаете, где учился ваш брат? — просто на всякий случай поинтересовался Кайло.  
      — Конечно. Кале, Париж, Женева и Флоренция, в основном, под руководством адмирала Слоун. Кажется, была ещё поездка в Грецию, но не столько по учёбе… ох, и корреспонденция с Кембриджем; он так этим гордится.  
      Кайло возненавидел тяжелое чувство в животе. Это всё в прошлом; но чтобы подсыпать соли на рану, он спросил:  
      — То есть, он вряд ли был в Ловуде?  
      Миллисент поморщила нос, точно как Август, и ответила:  
       — Я не думаю, что вообще слышала о таком.  
      — Я спросил потому, что вы сказали, что ему интересны садоводство и история, — соврал Кайло сквозь зубы и умолк.  _Ох, ты так ненасытен! Когда же ты оставишь меня? Я отдал тебе года, своё сердце и тысячи снов; покоя, покоя нынче, оставь же меня!_  
      — Мы пришли, — объявила Миллисент. Кайло вернулся из своей головы и поднял глаза на совершенный рай. Темное, глубоководное озеро было окружено плачущими ивами и рододендронами. Время словно задержалось здесь, оттого это место казалось древним и умиротворённым, храня запах мокрой почвы. Не удержавшись, Кайло шагнул вперёд, будто затаскиваемый кем-то туда. В голове было лишь спокойствие, пока он наблюдал за бледными, порхающими бабочками.  
      — Ваш брат сделал это.  
      — Распорядился об этом, — сказала Милилсент.  
      —  _В озере полно лягушек и угрей,_  — пожаловалась Унамо на французском и обняла себя, чтобы на всякий случай быть готовой смахнуть скользких тварей. —  _Не сходи с тропинки, Миллисент. Мистер Рен, если она упадёт в воду, то вы — следом, вы понимаете?_  
      Дабы успокоить бедные нервы няньки, они вернулись домой и провели остаток дня в библиотеке, блуждая по коллекции книг. Миллисент карабкалась вверх и вниз по лестницам на страшную высоту с удивительной непринуждённостью, имея при себе нескончаемый запас энергии, пока Кайло просматривал принесённые ею тома один за другим: грамматика, риторика, классическая литература, география, художественное искусство и арифметика — наименее любимый предмет, но совершенно точно необходимый. Заключили уговор о включении биологии в программу ввиду общего к ней интереса.  
      Кайло пробил озноб, когда Миллисент презентовала ему копию  _«Истории британских птиц»_. Это был знак. Но к чему — он не знал. Он опустился на клетчатый пол, начав пролистывать книгу, зачарованный. Миллисент устроилась подле него, из-за пышной юбки казалось, что она сидит на облаке. Кайло стал рассказывать об инновационной терминологии Марка Кейтсби и достоинствах следующей после линнеевской классификации. С помощью изображений он пояснял свои аргументы, а Миллисент была просто очарована. Обещание, что завтра они вооружатся биноклями и телескопом и попробуют заняться таксономией, было встречено возбуждёнными аплодисментами.  
      Он не спал поздней ночью, делая записи в черновиках, вдохновлённый энтузиазмом ученицы. У него и Ловуде были энергичные ученики, но бóльшая часть времени уходила на дисциплинирование учеников и упрощение материала для повышения успеваемости, что заставляло заскучать более усердных ребят. Вечно продолжалась борьба за хрупкий баланс, но Миллисент — с ней всё должно быть иначе. Ему просто нужно занимать её, пока она не дорастёт до школьных лет. Он мог учитывать ей предпочтения, нужды и пожелания: просто, но увлекательно.  
      Он начинал засыпать, поэтому отодвинул стопку книг и потушил свечу. С наступившей темнотой он вновь услышал шуршание. Он напрягся и уставился на дверь, будто надеясь застать призрака. Из-за ожидания вновь встретиться с загадочным явлением его одолевала неуверенность, что это просто игра воображения, но если кто-то и впрямь бродил по коридорам? И снова: тишина; ни шагов, ни громыхающей ручки, ни ползущих корней. Он опускается на подушку и, теряя бдительность, засыпает. Без страха, с лёгким раздражением.  
      Минула неделя в компании назойливого звука, уделять внимание которому Кайло уже не находил времени: погрузился в обучение Миллисент. Найти общий язык со слугами оказалось сложнее. Перепалку с Таниссоном никто не забыл: он в принципе избегал всех, проводя много времени в конюшне, несмотря на то, что дел там было мало ввиду отсутствия лошади мистера Хакса — а завидев приближающегося Кайло, выражал ещё больший холод и безразличие. Ещё он ошибался насчёт Митаки: его беспокойство не было вызвано появлением незнакомца в доме, а оказалось перманентным. Он был пуглив и вечно суетился, контрастируя на фоне своей спокойной матушки. Чистота комнат была под присмотром Копуна и Девятки, показавшихся Кайло незрелыми и упёртыми. За садом приглядывали Мандетат и Родион, которые, вероятно, не захотят с ним разговаривать, если увидят его утром на зарядке. Родион не переставал высмеивать акцент Кайло, задевая его этим; спрашивал о текущей ситуации, хотя Рен не был в штатах годами; отмечал его чудаковатые манеры, которые не казались чем-то сверхъестественным прежде. По сравнению с этим невежей, тысячи пытливых вопросов любопытного Мандетата казались приятнее, хоть тому и не особо были интересны ответы.  
      С Унамо завязалась тесная дружба. Чувствуя желание побыть наедине с собственными мыслями, он поднимался на верхний этаж, проходил длинные коридоры, точно обезумевший призрак. Она часто обнаруживалась на ступенях к чердаку, курящей свою трубку. Даже в воскресенье; кажется, на литургию ходили не многие слуги.  
      —  _Неужели мы все попадём в ад?_  — спросил Кайло, приблизившись. Поза её была расслабленной и беззаботной; она перестала выпрямляться, завидев его. В воздухе звенел далёкий колокол, едва слышный. Кайло повёл рукой по деревянной стене, перепрыгивая через обрамлённые картины и пыльные лампы.  
      —  _Я католичка,_  — сказала Унамо. —  _Здесь не так много католических церквей._  
      —  _Глядите, как бы кто этого не услышал,_  — предупредил он. Унамо наклонила голову, оглядывая его.  
      —  _Я доверяю вам,_  — ответила она. —  _Вы лисьим коварством обладаете, но я доверяю вам._  
      —  _И я должен сидеть и слушать, как вы меня оскорбляете?_  
      Унамо выпустила облачко дыма.  
      —  _Я просто сказала вам, что мы друзья. Даже больше: мы растим одного ребёнка, мы почти женаты._  
      Кайло внезапно опустил руку.  
      —  _Я не заинтересован._  
      —  _А я будто да?_  — изогнув бровь, спросила Унамо. Молчаливое понимание повисло между ними: зелёной гвоздикой сменилась фиалка. Кайло взобрался по скрипящим ступеням и сел подле неё, отказавшись от предложенной трубки. Они сидели в приятной тишине, пока адский звук не выбил Кайло из колеи; он вздёрнул голову — звук шёл с чердака.  
      —  _Ветер в дымоходах,_  — сказала она ему. —  _Всегда мурашки похоже. Будто проклятая душа._  
      —  _Вы слышите голоса по ночам?_  — спросил Кайло, приковав взгляд к люку. Он был заперт на три больших замка; и, судя по тому, как они блестели в тусклом свете коридора, были относительно новыми.  
      —  _Зависит от того, какие голоса._  
      —  _Скребущие по стенам пальцы,_  — признался Кайло, надеясь, что она не высмеет его. Унамо глубоко задумалась, пожёвывая конец трубки.  
      —  _Наверное, это мадам Митака,_  — произнесла она наконец, и уверенно: —  _Она ходит во сне._  
      —  _Правда?_  
      —  _Насколько я знаю. Моя комната напротив комнаты Миллисент, так что я никогда не сталкивалась с ней ночью. Единственное, что я слышу — крики от кошмаров юной леди._  
      —  _Ей снятся кошмары?_  — Кайло был в шоке. Миллисент была спокойным ребёнком; касательно темперамента. Её избыточная энергичность во время занятий вынуждала Кайло выходить с девочкой на прогулки и меня комнаты, чтобы она оставалась в движении; неутомляемая, она всегда была на взводе; и всё же, миссис Митака не была похожа на лунатика.  
      —  _Как и мне в её возрасте, — сказла Унамо. — Это жуткий мир._  
      Они всё ещё сидели вместе, но повисшая в этот раз тишина тяжело давила на грудь.  
      Следующим утром Кайло встал спозаранку. Эта ночь прошла спокойно, что совершенно не радовало — наоборот. Не зависимо оттого человек ли производит звуки или иное существо, ему нужны перерывы.  
      В саду было всё ещё темно, когда он вышел проветрить голову — в ночной рубахе, брюках и накинутым на плечи пальто. Мягким зелёным и сонным голубым окрашивались края горизонта; он гулял между тенями, будто бормочущими колыбельные цветами. Шаг был скользок из-за утренней росы; Кайло не хотел, чтобы его застали в таком состоянии, поэтому тропинками не пошёл. Он не имел представления о конечной точке своего маршрута, пока не вышел к озеру, которое было всё так же спокойно. Не раздумывая, он скинул с себя одежду, бережно расправив её на камне. Он был готов ринуться к ней, лишь заслышав шаги, но в такой час маловероятно кто-то объявится здесь. Он был совершенно один, и, ох, как он лелеял этот сладостный момент спокойствия.  
      Он залез в воду — ледяную, бодрящую. У него были некие сомнения по поводу его умения плавать, но барахтался он вполне сносно; цель была держать голову над поверхностью, что не требовало специфических навыков. Набравшись смелости, он рискнул забраться глубже, держа в поле зрения берег; ему бы потребовалась всего пара толчков, чтобы снова коснуться дна. Его неимоверно обрадовало, что для того, чтобы остаться на плаву, много усилий не потребовалось. Он не встретил ни угрей, ни лягушек: только тина да жужжащие стрекозы. Они могли бы поймать парочку вместе с Миллисент, дабы пополнить коллекцию насекомых.  
      Медленно, подобно мёду, солнце вытекло из-за листьев, проснулись пчелы и бабочки. Вода обратилась в изумруд, а Кайло лежал на спине, созерцая всю эту красу; но долг звал: нужно было приодеться, вымыть запах озера из волос, позавтракать, подготовить занятия (сегодня обещалось безудержное арифметическое веселье). С большой неохотою он выбрался на берег и стал натягивать на мокрое тело рубаху. Здесь бы весьма пригодилось полотенце; это утреннее купание перед началом дня можно было ввести в привычку. Он опустился на мшистый камень, чтобы обуться; он хмурился, слыша хлюпанье, которое издавали ботинки. А заслышав шелест, обернулся через плечо.  
      Сорока смотрела на него молча.  
       _Просто птица,_  уверял себя Кайло,  _прилетела попить и скоро улетит. Она улетит. Улетай, улетай, ох, просто улети!_  
      Он бросил в неё ботинок. Пролетев мимо, тот знатно приложился о дуб; но Сорока не шевельнулась. Они приковали к друг другу взгляды. Кайло припал к земле, словно загнанный зверь.  
      — Разве так встречают старых знакомых? — спросила Сорока всё тем же голосом его прошлого себя, слова расплывались в голове. — Так много времени прошло с нашей последней встречи, ведьма.  
      — Я не ведьма, — выплюнул Кайло, — а птицы не разговаривают.  
      Он поднялся и доковылял до выброшенного ботинка, мокрой ногою ступая в вязкую холодную грязь. Вдруг, волосы встали дыбом, картинка крайнего зрения расплылась, потемнела.  
      — Тебе нравится здесь? Ты счастлив?  
      Кайло не удостоил её ответом. Всё замолкло, и он слышал лишь собственное дыхание. Не поворачиваясь к птице спиною, он вернул свой ботинок. У Сороки, свисшей с ветки вверх тормашками, глаза горели, как раскалённые угли.  
      — Береги дары свои, ведьма. Не долог час чему-нибудь пропасть.  
      — Я сказал, я не ведьма, — зашипел Кайло, хоть и не должен был поддаваться. Он решительно вперил в птицу глаза и оскалился.  
      — Ложь, ложь, ложь, — тонко пропела она с нотками издёвки и, щёлкнув клювом, потянулась к его глазам. Он не отступил.  
      — Ведьмы занимаются колдовством, — сказал он с угрозою в голосе. — Но не я. И поскольку я не ведьма, будь добра  _захлопнуть клюв_.  
      Сорока застыла с немым воплем, с каплей крови на высунувшемся языке. Кайло обернулся и в ужасе отшатнулся, обнаружив бездвижно повисшие в воздухе листья; он закричал и ринулся, продираясь сквозь них; листья и ветки цеплялись в волосах, словно клинки, исцарапывали кожу, делая его похожим на настоящую ведьму.  
       _Я не делал этого, это всего лишь сорокин трюк. Я не отнимал её голоса; я не управляю листьями,_  повторял он себе, мчась через сад, спотыкаясь, захлебываясь воздухом. Чувство безопасности пришло к нему лишь после того, как за спиною захлопнулись двери Стормфилд Холла; а затем появились новые проблемы.  
      — Мамочки! — воскликнула миссис Митака, едва не выронив поднос с желе. — Что произошло, мистер Рен?  
      — Утренняя пробежка пошла не по плану, — пробормотал он, взбегая по лестнице. В зеркале он увидел нетронутую кожу и чистую, даже высушенную голову.  
      Весь день он чувствовал себя скверно. Он отказался от прогулки с Миллисент и настоял на проведении занятий в мрачной комнате, что не имела окон к саду. Затем он ругал её за ошибку в вычислениях. Он ненавидел то, как дрогнуло её лицо; но как объяснить, в чём дело?  _Утром надо мной издевалась говорящая сорока, что прежде, в детстве, отняла мои глаза?_  
      — Прошу прощения, — сказал он, не в силах сказать что-либо ещё; но, видимо, этого оказалось достаточно, поскольку Миллисент, улыбнувшись, протянула ему счёты.  
      — Пожалуйста, объясните снова; мне стоит быть внимательнее. В одном шиллинге двенадцать пении; двадцать четыре делим на двенадцать, получаем два с остатком…  
      — Один, — закончил Кайло, передвигая бусины в нужную сторону. — Смотри, вот, что мы пытаемся сделать: задача становится проще по мере её решения…  
      Вновь не в радость была спокойная ночь. Ожидать звук было много мучительнее, чем действительно слышать его, точно как предвидеть встречу с Сорокой более страшное испытание, чем взаправду с ней столкнуться. Он знал, что скажет ей в следующий раз — как изгнать её, используя его дремлющую силу, если потребуется; но возможность не предстала. Когда следующим утром он отправился на озера, всё было спокойно. Он просидел здесь час, другой, с острой палкой в руке, но ничто не посмело нарушить воцарившееся спокойствие.  
      Он возвратился в дом встревоженным и так сильно отдался думам, что даже не сразу обратил внимание на крик Унамо.  
      —  _Au secours! Au secours!****_  — и затем тихий всхлип, заставивший его перевести взгляд на стоящую под огромным платаном у дома Унамо, которая с такой силой стискивала в руках юбку, что, казалось, вот-вот её разорвёт. Лицо её покраснело, глаза яростно выпучились.  
      Митака выскочил с ружьём (храни его Бог), требовательно произнеся:  
      — Что всё это значит?  
      —  _Что произошло?_  — спросил Кайло на понятном Унамо языке, в мгновение ока оказавшись около неё. Не произнося ни слова, она указала на дерево. Едва ли на нём можно было что-то разглядеть из-за густой, широко разросшейся кроны. Кайло сощурился и заметил что-то черно-белое — нижняя юбка и пара маленьких туфель.  
      — О нет, — неслышно произнёс он, ощущая, как страх охватывает горло.  
      Это была Миллисент. Она повисла на ветке, тихо всхлипывая, почти задыхаясь в слезах, но никого не просила о помощи, даже когда встретилась глазами с Кайло.  
      — Как она туда забралась? — завопил Митака, а затем развернулся на каблуках, выкрикнув: — Родион!  _Родион,_  сюда!  
      — Я спущу её, — сказал Кайло. Сбросив обувь, он вручил её Унамо, а сам приблизился к дереву. Ствол был широким и гладким, но ветви были не слишком высоко: он смог ухватить одну с третьей попытки. Ребёнок вроде Миллисент не мог сделать того же.  _Кто спрятал Миллисент Хакс на платан?_  Под кувыркания собственного желудка, он взобрался на дерево, не отрывая взгляда от Миллисент — словно тряпичная кукла повисшей в воздухе.  
      — Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, я здесь, — твердил он, молясь, чтобы не соскользнуть и что Миллисент продержится на тонких ветвях ещё немного. — Я сейчас тебя сниму, ладно? Только не двигайся, только не двигайся, прошу.  
      — Господи Иисусе! — послышался крик Родинона снизу. — Как, она выпрыгнула с окна?  
      — Это мистер Рен там с нею? — спросила миссис Митака, тяжело дыша, словно после бега. — Да они же насмерть разобьются!  
      — Не смотри вниз, — умолял Кайло. Теперь он был достаточно близко, чтобы, отодвинув прочь листву, видеть её заслезившиеся глаза и стучащие зубы.  
      — Это была не я, мистер Рен, — шептала она, дрожа от всхлипов. — Это не я.  
      — Тише тише, — проговаривал он и, наконец, дотянулся до неё. — Схватись за шею. Я тебя спущу так быстро, что ты и не заметишь. Тебя больше никто не тронет, я всегда буду рядом.  
      Миллисент уткнулась лицом в его шею, обняв тонкими руками его шею. Кайло прижал её ближе и начал спускаться, молясь Богу, который его не слышал. Они благополучно спустились на землю к упавшей в оборок миссис Митаке и сходящей с ума от волнения Унамо. Она прижала к себе Миллисент, отказывавшуюся отпускать Кайло; так и остались они втроём в тесных объятиях.  
      Миллисент привели в самое теплое место — кухню — и дали свежего молока, единогласно принятого лучшим лекарством от шока. А следом тысячи вопросов. Окружив её, они требовали ответа, игнорируя настояния очнувшейся миссис Митаки оставить девочку в покое. Ребёнок ничего не помнил: мгновение, и она уже на дереве, не может спуститься вниз — конец сказа. Кто-то считал, что она запрыгнула, кто-то — что вскарабкалась, и все ждали от неё признания; Кайло был известен ответ, как и решение. Сорока должна исчезнуть.  
      — Нужно сообщить мистеру Хаксу, — сказал Митака, прислонившись к дверному косяку, бледный, как простыня. Голос дрожал, но в глазах была твёрдая решимость.  
      — Вы только заставите его лишний раз волноваться, — возразила миссис Митака. — С мисс Миллисент уже всё хорошо, верно, крошка? Такого безобразия больше не повторится. Мистер Рен спас нас, слава тебе Господи.  
      — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы упомянуть это в письме, которое я намерен отправить незамедлительно, — оповестил всех Митака и, развернувшись на каблуках, в дикой спешке покинул комнату.  
      Родион присвистнул, услышав от Кайло беглый перевод происходящего с Унамо, которая, наконец, выдохнула.  
      —  _Ладно. Присутствие господина Хакса поможет Миллисент пережить этот инцидент. Господи, как я была напугана! Если бы с ней что-то случилось…_  
      —  _Я не позволю ничему_ _случиться,_  — сказал Кайло. Клятва, не обещание.  
      Ярость кипела в нём. Он был готов сразиться с армией ада, стаей сорок, тысячами призраков; но Стормфилд Холл стал пугающе спокойным.  
      Миллисент недолго расстраивалась; её настроение вернулось прежде, чем Кайло успел подготовиться к разговору об угрозах и необъяснимых силах; он бы только пуще напугал её этим. Он был уверен, что это было сорокиных лап дело, которая то ли издевалась над ним его страхами, то ли напоминала о загадочной Маратель Хакс. Нужно было быть особо осторожным, но он хотел сделать что-то, что докажет его стойкость, он хотел оставить Сороке сообщение:  _я сильнее, чем ты думаешь._  
      Лучший способ расправиться со страхами — найти им объяснение, поэтому Кайло решил найти ведьмин вяз.  _Если я могу говорить с птицами, то смогу и с деревом,_  подытожил он. Разумеется, требовались время и терпение. Которых у него не было. И всё же он собирался попробовать.  
      Надвигался шторм. Гром раскалывал тёмное небо, и ветер предупреждающе всхлобучивал его пальто. Ему не было страшно; всё его существо полнилось величием, объятающим сад. Он не следовал привычным тропам для прогулок и упражнений. Как и не дошёл до озера. Ведьмин вяз должен быть на скрытой, неотмеченной на карте территории, если не в помещении. Он был уверен, что узнает его, даже среди целого леса.  
      Цветы колыхались и мялись у него под ногами, птицы и насекомые спешили скрыть от надвигающегося шторма.  
      — Где же ты есть? — позвал он, крепко сжимая кулаки в карманах. Порыв ветра взъерошил его волосы и сорвал лепестки с лютиков и буквиц; прежде чем разлететься, они застыли в воздухе, всего на мгновение, будто указывая ему путь. Кайло последовал в том направлении. Минуя кустарники и пологие склоны, он добрался до восточных ворот, где среди возвышающихся деревьев стоял жуткий вяз, поросший колючками и грибами. Как неуместно они выглядели в его величественной компании, какими заброшенными. Было ли Родиону и Мандетату велено не подходить к нему? Видели ли они его вообще? Он осторожно приблизился к нему, ветер завывал. Он дотянулся до колючек, стараясь не пролить кровь. Он посмотрел на двигающиеся ветви, царапавшие злые тучи.  
      — Маратель Хакс, — прошептал он. Он почувствовал шевеление шипов под рукой, но решил, что это ветер. — Кто спрятал тебя здесь?  
      Прокатился гром, затем, топот копыт:  _ту-дум, ту-дум_ ; Кайло ощутил, как заледенела кровь. Гитраш, конечно; дух северной Англии, охотящийся в лошадином обличьи, затаптывая людей досмерти или сбивая их с пути. И он приближался. Отпрянув от вяза, в бреду, он пытался найти себе защиту. Ею послужил можжевельник, росший по ту сторону: достаточно далеко от вяза и достаточно близко, чтобы успеть добежать. Он ринулся к нему, но просчитался и оказался прямо посреди дороги, когда Гитраш с ржанием возник над ним и встал на дыбы, запрокидывая назад чёрную голову на фоне засверкавшей молнии, и Кайло завопил. За стуком копыт последовал крик всадника.  
      У Гитраша не было всадников. Ни узды, ни седла. Кайло выругался и ринулся к упавшему, лошадь отошла в сторону.  
      — Вы не ушиблись, сэр? — спросил он, стараясь перекричать бушующий ветер. Мужчина безрезультатно попытался встать.  
      — Чёрт подери, ты напугал Финализадору, — пожаловался он, взяв предложенную руку. Светлые волосы его спали на лицо, и всё, что смог разглядеть Кайло в темноте и недоумении — дорогое снаряжение и высокие сапоги, скрывающие якобы повреждённую ногу. Кайло вздёрнул его вверх и оглядел грязные джодпуры и испорченное пальто.  
      — Мне ужасно жаль, — начал было он, но застыл в шоке, встретившись с зелёными, сощурившимися от радости, глазами.  
      — Так это правда, — проурчал Август Бёрнс — Армитаж Хакс; он впился пальцами в чужую кожу, держа Кайло крепко. — Кайло Рен, чтоб я сдох, — произнёс он с довольной улыбкой.  
      Кайло лишь смотрел — такое любимое, но чужое лицо; как так вышло? Правда ли он здесь или это лишь призрак, трюк? Он пустил ладони по худым рукам, узким плечам — настоящим; он обхватил чужое лицо, и Хакс сделал то же.  
      — Скажи же что-нибудь, — просил он, смеясь резковато. — Ты не счастлив видеть меня? Как вышло так, что ты нанялся ко мне? Что делал здесь один, когда дождь вот-вот начнётся?  
       _Когда средь молний, в дождь и гром мы вновь увидимся втроем? Втроём,_  процитировал мысленно Кайло.  
      Армитаж Хакс. Генерал. Он опустил руки на его плечи, и Хакс отпустил его.  
      — Можешь ли ты говорить? — спросил Хакс. — Или ты лишь плод моей фантазии? Призрак, что уведёт меня прямо в болота?  
      — Призрак? — прошептал Кайло; лицо его исказилось от эмоции. Улыбка Хакса растянулась шире, глаза потемнели, когда он обхватил чужое лицо облачёнными в перчатки ладонями.  
      — Он говорит, говорит тем самым голосом, что вечно живёт в моей памяти. О-о, он стал глубже, богаче; а этот акцент, что я всегда называл особенным. Вот он. Мой маленький компаньон.  
      — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — выплюнул Кайло и зажмурил глаза.  
      Тон Хакса был лёгок и дразнящ:  
      — Проклинай сколь душе угодно, теперь ты снова со мной. Помоги мне с лошадью.  
      Кайло, схватив его за плечи, отпихнул. Он не мог смотреть в лицо, потому уставился в грудь, вздымающуюся от каждого вздоха. Маленький мальчик с ужасным кашлем, борющийся за жизнь и проигравший битву.  
      — Ты можешь идти? — грубо спросил он.  
      — Не думаю. Я повредил ногу. Благодаря тебе.  
      Кайло поднял глаза на него, озадаченный. Хакс нахмурился, дёрнув носом. Неужели вправду Август? Нелепо сложённый мальчишка, длинный и неуклюжий; не этот обольстительный, неземной человек.  
      — Я бы препочёл, чтобы ты недоумевал, глядя на меня, где-нибудь в тепле, — заговорил Хакс вновь. — Пошли домой, сядем у камина, выпьем бренди, и я выслушаю тебя. Тебе ведь есть, что рассказать?  
      — Был ли ты на балу в Чандриле, Камбрия, пять лет назад? — выпалил Кайло.  
      — Как я уже сказал, на все вопросы я отвечу, когда доберусь до уютной гостиной.  
      —  _Был или нет,_  — Кайло повысил голос, встряхивая его. Хакс зашипел от боли, но к нему не возникло сочувствия. Он казался самозванцем, двойником, подменённым воспоминанием.  
      — Полно! Дай мне подумать… Чандрила говоришь? Пять лет назад?  
      — Мне было семнадцать, тебе двадцать один.  
      — Теперь припоминаю, — протянул Хакс. — Только что вернулся с битвы — блестящая военная карьера, закончившаяся так быстро. Как несчастен я был, что не соизволил танцевать. Я занимался Миллисент, пока её нянька болтала с подружками.  
      — Там была Миллисент, — повторил Кайло.  
      — Мы развлекались в прятки, — вспоминал Хакс с робкой улыбкой. Кайло мысленно вернулся в тот вечер и увидел девочку, считающую один, два, три, но не мог припомнить ни цвета одежды, ни волос, ничего. — Почему ты спросил? И как она? Дофельд донёс мне всё так, словно лазанье по деревьям — нечто ужасное. Это не первый раз, она энергичный ребёнок. Я неисчислимое количество раз снимал её с крыши, но деревья ей больше по душе. Думаю, ты заметил. Я не могу поверить, что я попросил Дофельда найти ей нового учителя, а он подарил мне потерянного друга!  
      — Я не терялся, — возразил Кайло. — Ты бросил меня.  
      Хакс рассмеялся.  
      — Бросил тебя? Почему? Я могу заверить тебя…  
      Кайло было всё равно, что он хотел сказать, пока в ушах звучал этот смех. Он дёрнул Хакса за руки, тяня к лошади, которая оскорблённо повернулась к ним задом и раздражённо махала хвостом.  
      — Я вижу, ты расстроен, — произнёс Хакс, — но мог бы ты так не волочить меня за собой? Ты хуже любого шторма.  
      Кайло без слов вручил ему поводья.  
      — Ты можешь взобраться обратно в седло? — прорычал Кайло.  
      — Сомневаюсь, — повысил голос Хакс. — Ты теперь мой слуга, так? Помоги мне.  
      Кайло похлопал его по плечу.  
      — Увидимся в Стормфилд Холле, — сказал он и позаботился о том, чтобы сбить шляпу Хакса в лужу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *моя няня. Это месье Рен  
> **Рада знакомству  
> ***Именно так  
> ****На помощь! На помощь!


End file.
